Brother of Snow
by KuroganeBlade
Summary: Alfred is gifted with ice magic, which he believes it's a curse. After being crowned as the new king of his homeland, his power becomes out of control, leaving him to flee in fear and isolation. It's up to his younger twin brother, Matthew to convince him stop becoming afraid and bring him home. During his journey, Matthew slowly starts to discover something unusual about himself.
1. Ice Powers

**Hello all of you HETALIANS out there! It is I, KuroganeBlade with a new story that came into my mind while I was just being lazy and bored. And that story will be based on the 2013 Disney movie, Frozen! Okay, are you guys ready? Oh and one more thing, if anyone who hates Frozen... don't bother coming by and reading this story... I really don't want to hear any harsh debating about the movie being the best or the worst.  
**

 **Okay enough chatter... let's get started!**

 **Title:** Brother of Snow

 **Author:** KuroganeBlade

 **Rating:** T (may go to M rated)

 **Genres:** Fantasy, Adventure/Romance

 **Summary:** Alfred is gifted with ice magic, which he believes it's a curse. After being crowned as the new king of his homeland, his power becomes out of control, leaving him to flee in fear and isolation. It's up to his younger twin brother, Matthew to convince him stop becoming afraid and bring him home. During his journey, Matthew slowly starts to discover something unusual about himself.

 **Pairings:** Cuba x Canada, France x England, Prussia x Canada and Russia x America

 **Warning:** Alternate Universe, Character OOC, Spoken under Matthew's narration

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Hetalia or Frozen. They belong to their rightful owners.

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

"Hey, Matt. Wake up!" a male voice called out.

I was fast asleep in my bed until I felt a finger poking my soft cheeks. I groaned a bit and spotted my twin brother, Alfred glancing at my now half-asleep face, his frosty blue eyes glittering with happiness and his shining platinum blonde hair shining in the dawn's light. "Al, it's about to be morning," I said a bit sleepily, yet smiling softly. "Go back to bed." I turned away from Alfred as he folded his arms, "Come on, dude! We promised that we played once we get up," Alfred said.

"Go play by yourself, Al," I said playfully as I now pretended to sleep, now that I'm fully awake. Alfred looked a bit disappointed as he looked at me performing a fake snore as I giggled under my breath. But then a smile appeared on his face. He walked to the other side of my bed and got closer to me. "Hey, Matt...do you wanna build a snowman?" he asked.

Within seconds, my eyes fluttered open and a big smile appeared on my face.

The both of us ran out of the bedroom and quickly ran through the halls, hoping that no one would see us. We went into a large room in the castle, which happened to be a large ballroom and Alfred lets out a laugh. "Shh!" I whispered. "Do you want everyone to hear us?"

"Sorry, Matt. But it's been so long I wanna try out my new powers!" Alfred said.

"Well, try not to be loud about it, okay?" I replied, giving my brother a playful smirk. Alfred smirked back, "Whatever you say," he said. "So, can I do it?"

"Go ahead, Al," I said and within minutes, Alfred whooped and began to show his skill. Since we were babies, Alfred, who is 2 minutes older than I am, was gifted with ice powers and wasn't able to start using it until our 12th birthday. He swirled his hands around and small glowing snowflakes as well as small gusts of blue wind-like aura appeared magically. He raised his hands in the air, releasing a large snowflake which formed smaller snowflakes that fluttered down.

I let out a small laugh as I felt the snowflakes on my skin. Alfred laughed once more, "Ready to have some real fun?" he asked with a grin.

"You sure are energetic, Al," I mused.

"I get it all the time!" Alfred replied as he stomped his foot onto the ground forward and the whole floor was covered in clear blue ice. I watched him skate around, while I struggled to gain my balance. He then created snow in the ballroom where I got out of the ice and began to create a figure in the snow. Alfred skidded to a stop and saw me creating a human-sized alien with large red eyes.

"Hey, Al. Check this out!" I said, showing him my finished masterpiece. His eyes widened with amazement. "Whoa! Dude! It looks awesome! Looks like an alien!" he chimed.

"That's because it IS an alien, silly!" I sneered playfully. "We should name him...um...how about Tony?"

"Tony...I LOVE IT!" Alfred said as he grabbed the snow-alien and skated around with it. I decided to go back to the ice to join, but I winded up slipping and sliding across the ice. Alfred laughed as he skated towards me. "Dude...you really suck at skating," he said. "Ha, ha. Real funny," I said with a smirk as he grabbed my hand. After our skating, Alfred made a large snow hill and I slid down, laughing with glee. I 'flew' into the air and landed in another hill of snow.

Alfred then used his magic to lift himself up in the air, going as fast as he could. My happiness soon turned to worry, "Al, slow down! You're overusing your powers!" I cried out. But my brother didn't listen, he just kept on going. Alfred kept on laughing until he trips over and falls off a hill. My eyes widened as I watched him fall.

Looking frightened, Alfred quickly used his powers to break his fall, but he winded up using too much. It went everywhere and some of it struck me in the head, knocking me over, and I blacked out. Alfred groaned, "Matt?" he asked to see me laying on the ice, unconscious. "Matt!" he gasped as he quickly ran up to me to see me not breathing and my bright blonde hair slowly turning white. He started to panic more, "Dad! Papa!" he cried out as ice began to spread uncontrollably, which destroyed the snow-alien.

"Matt, please wake up!" I barely heard my brother say to me.

The doors burst open and two men came into the ballroom. They were our parents, King Arthur and King Francis. Their eyes widened when they saw the ice covering up the room. "Alfred, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" Dad called out in his signature British accent.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident!" Alfred said in a panic. Papa went up to me and began to feel any pulse, " _Mon dieu!_ Mathieu's ice cold!" he said in his elegant French accent.

"What?" Dad gasped. Alfred hung his head in shame, "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault, Alfred..." Dad said with a sigh. "But you know better than that."

Then suddenly, I let out a faint groan as I began to regain consciousness and slowly start breathing. Papa's eyes widened, "M-Mathieu!?" he asked. I glanced at both of my fathers, "Matthew?" Dad gasped. "How did you...you weren't breathing for a moment!"

"I don't know...but I'm okay," I said. Alfred glanced at me, "No, you're not. You're ice cold," Dad said a bit sternly, but worried. "We need to take you to the Shaman, immediately. Francis."

" _Oui_ ," Papa nodded.

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

Our fathers took us out of the kingdom and escorted through the forests, where we see a small tribal village. As we entered, we spotted many people in tribal attire. We arrived at a large teepee, where it had a large fire in the center, and was equipped with many tribal artifacts from weapons to deity charms. Sitting in the center was a man with perfect tanned skin and long jet-black hair tied into a ponytail. He was in his late 40s, but he had an appearance of a 30-year-old man. Like the rest of the people in the village, he was dressed in tribal clothing. He looked up and saw the three of us walking inside.

"Hello, King Arthur. King Francis. What brings you to come here?" he asked.

"Shaman, it's Matthew," Dad replied as he revealed me. The Shaman saw the the white streak on my hair and gasped. "Oh my...how did this happen?" he questioned.

"I..." Alfred said. "I accidentally blasted him."

The Shaman signaled Papa to bring me to him. He checked my forehead and a sigh of relief was heard from him, "You're very lucky it's not your heart, young Matthew," he said to me. "The head is not that severe, but it can be treated."

"Do what you must," Dad replied. The Shaman nodded and placed his hand onto my head, Within seconds, my warmth was soon returned and the streak on my hair disappeared. "There, you're good to go," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said.

"Is he gonna be okay? I mean he wasn't breathing when I blasted him," Alfred replied. The Shaman nodded, "Yes. He was hit in the head. You, however" he continued in a form of a warning. "You must not use your ice powers carelessly."

"What? Why?" Alfred asked and the Shaman summoned Northern lights up in the air, which showed a silhouette of Alfred as an adult. "You see...there is elegance in your powers, but there is also a major threat. Fear is one of the keys to making your power dangerous, young Alfred," the Shaman said as Alfred's silhouette began to panic as well as other human figures as the snowflakes began to turn to spikes.

"You must control your powers, or else...it will be total chaos," the Shaman finished. This left Alfred scared like a puppy, only to have Dad hold him tightly. I watched in worry and sorrow.

"No. We can't let that happen. Alfred WILL learn how to control his powers. I'm sure," Dad said in a serious tone. "Even if it means shutting the gates."

"Shutting the gates?" Alfred asked.

"It's for the best," Dad replied. "We must head back at once."

With that said, the four of us exit out of the Shaman's teepee, leaving me to look back for a brief moment, before turning the other way. The Shaman glanced at me and a concerned look was shown on his face. "Hmm...I have this strange feeling that there's something unusual about Matthew," he whispered to himself.

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

"What!?" one of the guards cried out.

"You heard me," Dad replied sternly to the guard. "We must shut all gates until further notice."

The guards looked a bit confused, and another walked up to my father. "But, your Majesty. Don't you think it's a bit over the top to be doing this?" he asked, only to be given a firm head shake from my father.

"No, I'm doing this for a reason. It's for Alfred's sake. Now shut the gates immediately," he said and walked off. Without any objections, the guards began to shut the gates all over the castle, locking them completely. Not only that, Alfred and I were separated by our fathers: I remained in my room, while I saw him be sent to another room. It hurt me so much that Al and I have to be separated, but it had to be done or else it would've been worse. Seeing my sad expression, Dad walked inside and sat next to me.

"Listen, Matthew. I understand you didn't want this to happen, but your brother needs to control his powers," he said calmly and understanding.

"I know, but you didn't have to separate us," I said to him, trying not to argue.

"We had to. It's for your own safety. If we didn't, you'd be in danger," Dad replied. "And besides, at least you have your own space."

That didn't cheer me up one bit, and my father sighed, "Don't worry, Matthew. Once Alfred controls his powers, all of this will be over," he said and walked out of my room. I sighed sadly and plopped my face onto my pillow. "Al...if only you haven't overused your power."

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

As the days went by, I sat in my room all by myself while Alfred stayed in his. The one day, I came out of my room, because I felt lonely and silent. I wanted to have Alfred come out of his room, ice powers or not. It wasn't that fun with the both of us separated, hell it wasn't even fun that we haven't spoken to each other in days. I looked around to see no one was there and wasted no time heading to Alfred's bedroom door.

"Alfred?" I called out as I knocked on the door. "Al? Are you in there?"

There was no response from inside, but I remained at his door. "Look I know it's been days since we haven't looked at each other, but...I really wish you can just come out...so we can play."

Alfred was in his room as he heard me speak to him from outside, but he didn't budge. He had a sad look upon his face, and he knew he couldn't come out. It hurt him that he had to distance himself away from me, and he knew that he can't use his powers freely anymore. It really sucked for him. As I didn't get an answer from Alfred, I sighed sadly and walked away. Alfred sighed sadly as he started to sing.

 _I'm sorry, Matt. I wish I could come out and play._

 _But, my power is what that's keeping me away._

 _It may sound a bit harsh, but what can I do?_

 _If I even step out, I'm afraid that I might hurt you._

 _I love you so much, but it's the way it has to be._

 _Please, just stay away and you will be safe from me._

The next days had passed, and I made my second attempt to come to Alfred's door. I knocked on it as I began to sing.

 _Hey, Al._

 _Do you wanna build a snowalien?  
Come on, let's go and play!  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away_

We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!

Do you wanna build a snowalien?  
It doesn't have to be a snowalien...

"I can't, Matt," Alfred said from inside in his sad tone, and my heart sank a bit. "O-okay, bye..." I said in a defeated manner and walked off. Alfred turned to the window as he saw a group of young kids playing tag and even hide-and-seek. He sighed softly as he remained in his room.

Days, turned to weeks, then turned to months, and then years. My fathers came into Alfred's room, as I could see them from my door. As the door slams shut, I shut my door. Dad and Papa gave Alfred a pair of beautiful white formal gloves with gold trimming on the seams.

"Here, _mon fils_. These would help," Papa replied sitting next to Alfred.

Looking at the gloves, Alfred shook his head, "No...they won't work..." he said in a worried tone, but Dad walked up to Alfred and placed the gloves onto his hands. "It's going to be okay, Alfred. All you need to do is conceal it," he said. "Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show."

Alfred looked at his now gloved hands and repeated what Dad had said to him, "Conceal. Don't feel, don't let it show."

Years had passed, and I came out of my room once more. Hoping I can even try to talk to Alfred.

 _Do you wanna build a snowalien?  
Or run across the halls?  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
The pictures on the walls!_

It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms  
Just watching the hours tick by...

Alfred didn't respond and I walked away, once again defeated. Later that day, Alfred felt his powers going through his gloves and he started to fear for his life. "No! It's getting worse, I don't think it's working at all!" he cried out. Dad and Papa weren't there at that time, instead it was one of our family friends, Roderich, who was watching was was happening.

"Please, Alfred. You need to calm down," he said in his thick, yet elegant Austrian accent. "Your fear is making it worse." He tried to get close to Alfred, but my brother backed away in fear. "Please don't come near me...I don't want to hurt you."

Roderich looked taken aback of what Alfred had said. The doors open, and in came Dad and Papa, hoping to see what was going on. Roderich shook his head sadly and worried looks were shown from their faces. From behind was one of our nurses, Elizabeta, who was Roderich's wife and she too started to get worried of Alfred's state.

I didn't even budge from my room as I peeked from my door. After that, I decided to stop going to Alfred's door. Every single day, I would go pass his door, not even thinking about stopping, even though it hurt me to start acting like this.

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

A month later, Dad and Papa were packing their things for their important trip and they hugged me. I accepted their hugs, and did the same thing to them, but still felt a bit said. Dad walked up to me and picked my head up by my chin, "Don't be like that, Matthew," he said. "I understand that you want to spend time with your brother, but he needs to learn."

"I know, but..."

"It's going to be okay, Mathieu. Just give Alfred some time to get into his control," Papa replied warmly.

I sighed and glanced at my fathers, "Do you really need to go, though?"

"We have to, Matthew," Dad replied. "But don't worry. We will be gone for two weeks."

Papa nodded, "You'll be fine. Alfred, too. Roderich and Elizabeta will be around whenever you need anything," he said. I stayed silent as Papa and Dad finish up their packing and followed them to the docks, where they boarded the ship. They both waved goodbye to me as the ship sailed off and after the ship shrunk into a silhouette. I sighed and turned back to the castle.

"Al..." I whispered to myself.

During the voyage, a large and massive storm rolled by, causing the waves to grow big and violent. Dad and Papa tried their best to hold on from their lives until one the of the crewmen cried out. "The storm is too strong! The sails aren't working!" That's when a large tsunami-type wave rose in front of them. Dad held onto Papa tight as they braced themselves for this strong impact.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. Matthew. We won't be returning for you..." Dad said, which were his last words before the wave crashed into the ship, drowning everyone including the two people, who loved and raised Alfred and I.

A day later, the massive news about our father's deaths, struck the kingdom like a punch to the face. Everyone attended their funeral including myself and Alfred, who was a few feet away from me. Two large portraits of Dad and Papa were displayed, surrounded with flowers and everyone had sadness showing upon their faces. This had hurt me so much, I just broke down in tears. Losing both parents is hard for families, especially young children. Alfred watched me cry silently and walked away from the funeral.

The next day, I managed to get myself together after the tragic event and made another attempt into talking to Alfred. I started to sing.

 _Al, please I know you're in there  
People are asking where you've been  
They say, "Have courage," and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let me in_

 _We only have each other_  
 _It's just you and me_  
 _What are we gonna do?_

 _Do you wanna build a snowalien?_

Alfred didn't respond and I walked away from the door. I walked out of the castle and went inside a semi-large barn-like building where I saw a giant white polar bear, showing its glowing black eyes towards me, as it raised its head. It lets out a grunt, showing that it was concerned about me. I let out a sigh. "Hello, Kumajirou," I said.

Yes, the polar bear's name was Kumajirou, and it's a male polar bear. Since Alfred's distance from me, Kuma was the only friend I had and he was able to understand how I was feeling. He lets out another grunt.

"No, Kuma. Al hasn't come out of his room. No matter how hard I try, he keeps pushing me away," I said to him sadly. Kuma walked up to me and nuzzled his head against my chest, rubbing his warm and thick white fur. I couldn't help but hug him. He was so comforting and big-hearted, which was why I fell in love with him. If only Alfred was just like him. I was so saddened of what was happening to Alfred because of his ice powers, and I really wish I could do something to help him.

But as of right now, all I could do is watch Alfred go through his agony.

 **End of Chapter One**

 **All right, that's the end of the first chapter of Brother of Snow. Yeah, I've decided to give Alfred ice powers instead of Matthew because well.. he's the older one like Elsa, and I've decided to give him platinum blonde hair instead of dirty blonde because I wanted to or... I wanted him to be the Hetalia version of Elsa. Also, I made Arthur and Francis their parents because they fit perfectly... although I don't usually ship FRUK. One more thing, Kumajirou... I made him as a real polar bear instead of a stuffed one. Hey, I thought it would be perfect for Matthew!  
**

 **Okay, that just sums about everything. Tell me what you think... and feel free to do some constructive criticism. Please, no flames... it shows a lot of disrespect to myself as a writer and to the readers.**

 **KuroganeBlade, out!**


	2. Things Go Wrong

**Hey all you Hetalians out there! KuroganeBlade here with a new chapter of Brother of Snow, which is based on Frozen! Now, we discovered that Alfred had ice powers and was forced to live in isolation after the accident he did on Matthew, not only that, they were separated with one another. Now we're onto chapter two, where a special event happens that will involve Alfred, where things might not go pretty.**

 **I do NOT own Hetalia...I wish I did.**

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

Years had passed since our separation and one day the kingdom was completely decorated from top to bottom. Colorful banners were being put up by the people as well as flower adornments, wreaths, and ribbons. Almost all of the ships were sailing to shore, unloading many royal families from kingdoms all around the world. Everyone was in a happy mood, as all of the children ran though the roads, laughing and playing, the women were delivering foods from butcher shops and bakeries, and the men carried ice that were given by the icemen in the mountains.

In the castle, I was in my bedroom asleep until the sound of the knocking, caused me to squirm in my bed. "Matthew?" a male voice called out, who happened to belong to Roderich called out. He walked through the door as I let out a moan, "Mnnmm..."

Roderich smiled softly, "I'm sorry to wake you, but today is the day," he said.

"Today?"

"It's your brother's coronation," Roderich answered.

"Coronation..." I slurred out and then my eyes widened, "Oh my God! It _is_ Al's coronation day! I totally forgot about it!"

Within seconds, I jumped out of my bed and ran into the bathroom, making sure that I got a nice and clean bath. Roderich stood there as I slam the door shut, locking it. Then minutes later, Elizabeta comes in with fresh clothes that was made for me and she saw Roderich, "Have you woke Matthew up?" she asked and Roderich nodded.

"I did...but somehow...he forgot that Alfred's coronation was today."

Elizabeta chuckled, "Oh, that Matthew. He has a habit of forgetting things...but, it's really a perfect day because it's the first time in forever that he will be ever to talk to Alfred," she said.

"True," Roderich answered, "Let's hope that Alfred doesn't lose control of his powers."

Once Roderich and Elizabeta left, I dashed out of the bathroom and dressed in one of the best suits that Elizabeta brought me, which were made herself. I dashed out of my bedroom and suddenly stopped at Alfred's door, my mind was telling me to go inside and speak to him, but I shook my head. I wanted to wait until his coronation began, and so I went my way.

In his bedroom, Alfred was getting dressed in his suit, given by Elizabeta. He walked to the windows where he saw me coming out of the castle to be greeted by the royal familes that came all the way here to see my brother get crowned. He sighed sadly and grabbed his gloves he was given by Dad. He puts them on and remembered what Dad had said to him before he passed away.

"Don't let them see..."

"Be the good boy you have to be..."

He felt his powers rushing out of him, the frost starting to slowly form onto the floor. He even looked at himself in the mirror.

"Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show..."

He looked at his gloved hands once more and then turned to the doors. He was afraid, but he knew he has to come out of his room and and announce his arrival. Opening the doors, he walked out of the room and saw Roderich and Elizabeta walking up towards him.

"Alfred, you're finally out," Elizabeta said with a smile.

"Are you excited about your coronation?" Roderich asked.

"I am..." Alfred said, but not in an excited manner. "...but...what if my powers..." he hesitated for a moment until Roderich puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Just stay calm, Alfred. You going to be okay. As long as you keep control of your power," Roderich said.

"But-" Alfred was cut off by Elizabeta, "No buts, Alfred. Today is your day, if you parents were still here, they would tell you the same thing." Alfred just sighed as he glanced at Roderich and Elizabeta. He wanted to say what he wanted to say, but it was his coronation day, and he can't waste it by trying to talk himself out of it. "Alright," he said.

"Good, now get prepared. You have a lot of guests you're going to meet," Roderich said and Alfred nodded before he walked off.

' _Conceal. Don't feel. Don't show._ '

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

I walked through the kingdom, watching everyone prepare for Alfred's coronation and even greeted the guests that were coming him. Then suddenly, I bumped onto someone and landed on my rear. I looked up and that when I saw...him. He was a tall male, with lucious dark skin and shining brown eyes. His hair was in dreadlocks and tied back, and his suit...oh my God! His suit was pure white with golden lacing and he had white boots to go with it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said in a foreign accent.

"No..it's my fault..." I said with a slight blush as I looked at the man. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"You seem to be a nice young man. I am Prince Carlos Rodríguez de Morejón of the Southern Kingdom," the man introduced, "May I have your name?"

"It's...Matthew," I stammered out. The way Prince Carlos smiled at me just made my heart melt and my insides tickle. My mind was telling me that this guy is making me fall hard for him, but then I got out of my thoughts as I remembered my brother's coronation. "I'm sorry...I..I need to go," I said to him, turning on my heels and running off. As I faded away into the castle, Prince Carlos just stood there with a smile on his face.

As I kept on running, I couldn't stop thinking about Prince Carlos and his handsome smile. I just hope that he comes to Alfred's coronation...wait, actually he is! Lucky me!

That night, Alfred and I were in a church as the coronation began, and my brother looked incredibly handsome as he walked down the aisle. I stood aside in the front as Alfred walked up to the altar, but his expression was all worried and afraid. I tried my best not to think about getting worried because it was the biggest event ever. I looked at the guest and there I saw Prince Carlos sitting in the near front. He waved at me, and that made me smile.

Alfred knelt down and the pope placed a golden crown on his head. The pope noticed the gloves on his hands as he shows him a scepter and an orb placed on a pillow and cleared his throat, "Your Majesty, you must take your gloves off," he said. Alfred hesitated for a slight moment, fearing that his power was getting more out of control than before. But he breathed slowly and took off his gloves and slowly grabbed the orb and scepter.

The pope began to speak up, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present the new King of Libertannia..." Alfred stood quietly as his ice powers continued to grow while the pope said his name "...Alfred Fredrick Jones!"

Alfred quickly placed the scepter and orb back on the pillow and placed his gloves back onto his hands. I started to look slightly worried while everyone rose up and said, "King Alfred Fredrick Jones!" everyone yelled and applauded as Alfred stood boldly.

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

After the coronation, a large party was held in the ballroom. The music was playing, most of the guests were on the floor dancing and switching partners along the way, and there was even food, lots and lots of food. As the music ended, everyone started to applaud and coming up was a tan-kissed man with olive eyes and dark brown hair. He was Antonio, one of Dad and Papa's servants and loyal friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen, King Alfred Fredrick Jones..." he called out in a thick Spanish accent.

That's when Alfred comes in, looking quiet, yet proud and everyone began to cheer for him, including Roderich and Elizabeta who was seen on the dance floor. "...and Prince Matthew Andrew Williams," Antonio finished and then I came in looking at the crowd as they applauded for me. I smiled shyly and waved at them, until Antonio escorted me to where Alfred was standing, "Sorry...but I'm not supposed to be up here..." I protested calmly, but I was brought there anyways.

"You may be a prince, _mi amigo_ , but you're also royalty," Antonio replied.

"Oh...okay," I just simply said and the music resumed once again. I watched everyone enjoy the party with glee until Alfred broke the silent barrier by saying, "Nice party, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah... it is," I said. "Listen, Al I-"

"No...you don't need to say anything," Alfred said.

"But...we haven't spoke for a long time," I replied, hoping that Alfred can get an understanding from me. "I mean we used to do everything together, like running down the halls and playing Guards vs Bandits."

"That is true," Alfred replied. "You were really dramatic in the game. Not to mention, you almost got caught by Dad when you almost spilled ink all over his suit."

I laughed a bit, "Yeah...and I couldn't forget the day when Papa brought Kuma home and he almost bit you when you tried to pet him," he said and Alfred shook his head, "That bear didn't like me at that time."

"I know...and that's what I miss," I answered, looking him straight in the eyes. "We had a great bond, and I don't care if you have ice powers...we can still work things out, if we put our hearts and minds to it."

"Yeah, but sadly that can't happen..." Alfred said.

"But Al we can still-"

"We can't, Matt," Alfred said cutting off my sentence. "We just...can't..."

I looked taken aback by how Alfred was acting towards me. I wanted to talk him into trying to not think about his powers becoming out of control, but I held myself back. I didn't want him to think that he would hurt me because of the gift which I think he has. I sighed sadly and walked away from Alfred as he continued to watch guests enjoy themselves.

I walked through the crowd, trying to get through, not hearing the greetings I was getting from them. But then suddenly, I bumped into someone...again. "Oh, I'm sorry," I said and when I looked up it was...

"P-P-Prince Carlos!?"

It was Prince Carlos, "Oh, Matthew. We meet again," he said smiling and a red blush streaked across my face. His expression had really given me a fuzzy feeling in my heart. "Y-yeah, nice party...isn't it?" I stammered out in a question.

"It's amazing, I really want to congratulate your brother of becoming King. Where is he?" Prince Carlos asked and my blush soon faded and sadness was shown from my eyes, "He's standing at the throne. He...he doesn't want to talk to anyone right now," I answered. This had caught Prince Carlos' attention as he looked at me.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I...I really don't want to talk about, Carlos," I said.

"Oh, don't be like that Matthew, you can tell me anything," Prince Carlos said in a bright tone. "If it makes you feel any better, we can go for a walk." I looked at the older prince and decided that it could help me get all of my problems out. "Okay..." I said.

Minutes later, Prince Carlos and I were walking through the small park, where small lanterns were hung from the rails, glowing in the peaceful night, followed by the sound of the chirping crickets, and the flashing lights of the fireflies.

"Oh...so that's what's going on..." Carlos said and I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I've tried to talk him into trying to put his fear behind him, but all he did is push it more forward and it's starting to strain our bond."

"Looks like I'm not the only one who has the same experience," Prince Carlos exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head.

"You don't know? Well, allow me to tell you my backstory," Prince Carlos said. "You see...I had a younger twin brother and my parents barely even paid attention to me, and would always leave me under the care of the nurses of my kingdom while they start to see him as the 'golden' child. My brother was so caring to me and was always there, but it wasn't the same."

"Oh...I'm so sorry to hear that," I said sympathetically.

"Yes, but my brother passed away when I was 15 years old, and since then I was pampered to become the next ruler, even though...my parents didn't show me any love..." Carlos replied.

"Looks like we have something in common...I think..." I replied. "Although, our back stories are different."

"True...but I would never shut you out, Matthew. You're too good of a person to be left behind," Prince Carlos replied, "..especially, if you're just as handsome as your brother. Which explains the white streak on your hair."

"Oh this?" I asked, looking at the white streak on my hair, "I was born with it. It's a side effect."

"You look dashing..." Prince Carlos said kindly. "You know...I've been thinking about this for some quite now...and it may be a bit crazy..."

"Crazy...what do you mean by that?" Matthew asked and Prince Carlos cleared his throat as he looked me straight in the eyes. "Matthew...I want you to marry me..."

Silence occurred for a couple of seconds and I felt my heart ponder when Carlos said the m-word. My face became hot and my lower lip began to quiver, "W-W-WHAT!?" I shouted out in an echo. "I said I want you to marry me. You're the person that I have dreamed to be with," Carlos stated and I could tell that he had that serious look in his eyes. "But Carlos...this is so sudden...I-I don't know what to say!" I stammered out, even though I was smiling.

"Yes, it's sudden, but I don't care. I want to be with you...no matter what. I'm in love with you, Prince Matthew," Prince Carlos replied. "So, please...marry me."

My heart was pounding happily and I couldn't help but squeal, "Yes! Yes! I will marry you!" I exclaimed, and soon Prince Carlos hugged me in a warm and tight embrace. Guess my night has started to warm up a bit, despite my troubles with Alfred. Speaking of which...

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

I walked back back into the party with Prince Carlos, who wrapped his arm around me. We were busy having a conversation about marriage until, I saw Alfred who was walking up towards me and from the looks of it...he didn't have quite of a happy look on his face. "Matt, what's going on here? Who is this?" he asked.

"Al! I'm so glad you're here," I said a bit excited. "I want you to meet Prince Carlos Rodríguez de Morejón. He is the heir to the Southern Kingdom and...well...we clicked."

"You see, King Alfred, your brother and I really care for one another and we've decided..." Prince Carlos began until both he and I said together.

"We're getting married!"

Alfred just stood there looking bewildered as well as Roderich and Elizabeta, who heard from the background. "What?" Alfred asked. "What did you say, Matt?"

"We're getting married, Al. I know it's shocking, but I can't help it. Prince Carlos has shown me that love can come so soon!" I exclaimed. "Also, you're gonna be having a new brother-in-law!"

"That's right," Prince Carlos replied. "We should start the celebration within a few days, don't you agree, Matthew?"

"Yes! That would be great!" I answered.

"Hold on a second," Alfred said, holding his gloved hands up. "No one is going to be throwing a wedding celebration here, especially you, Matt." I frowned at Alfred, his disapproving manner was starting to grow upon me. "Al...what's wrong?" the question trailed out of my mouth, only to have a sigh from him. "We need to talk, Matt...alone," he said.

"No, we're fine talking right here," I interjected.

"Fine, you can't get married to someone you just met an hour ago," Alfred said, his voice sounding more disapproving and firm. "Al, please. Carlos is a really nice guy and he won't come in between us," I said.

Alfred shook his head, "Matt dude, listen to yourself. You're not even thinking through about this decision," he answered.

"Well, I made my decision," I shot back. "I'm old enough to make my own choices. And since Prince Carlos and I are getting married...I just want you to give this a chance."

"Sorry, but you're not marrying him, Matt," Alfred said and then turned away, "Now if you excuse me...I need to go...do some things." He walked to make his exit out of the party until Prince Carlos came up to convince him. "Please, King Alfred...if you will just understand-"

"You're not marrying my brother, that's final. And I think it be best if you just leave...now," Alfred said and continued to walk. I didn't want this to happen...not at this night. "Continue the party...but I'm leaving..." Alfred said and I ran up to him and snatched one of his gloves off. He turned around and faced me.

"Matt, give back my glove!"

"No, Al!" I exclaimed, holding his glove away. "I can't have you act like this! I can't live in this state anymore!"

Alfred glared at me, even though hurt was showing from his eyes, "Then... _you_ can leave," he said and I felt a pang in my heart as Alfred continued to walk away from me. "What...what did I ever do to you, Al!?" I shouted out, making everyone become silent in the party.

"Stop it, Matt..." Alfred said.

"Why!? So you can just run away again!?" I exclaimed as if I was about to cry. "We used to be so close, and now you're just pushing me away! You're pushing all of us away! Tell me, Al! Just tell me! Tell me what are you so afraid of!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Alfred had gotten frustrated and swung his hand, releasing an icy blast that covered the floor. Spikes of ice emerged, forming a small wall and everyone including myself backed away in shock. One man, who had a white mask over hie eyes, and slight stubble had a suspicious look on his face, he was none other than Duke Sadiq of the Eastern Kingdom. "Sorcery...I had a feeling that something odd was going on here," he said in a thick Turkish accent.

Alfred backed away, stricken with fear and bolted out of the doors with as I called out his name. As he headed out, the people of Libertannia saw Alfred a smiles were shown on their faces and cheering began to emerge. A child walked up to him, and he backed away in fear as he dashed through the crowd. But then he bumped against a leaking barrel and with one touch, ice spikes began to grow, breaking the barrel apart. Everyone stood in shock of what they had saw until...

"THERE HE IS! STOP HIM!"

Alfred turned around and saw the Duke running out of the castle with a group of guards. "Please...stay away from me!" he cried out, but thanks to his hand movements, ice exploded onto the stairs, making the men fall all the way down. The Duke got up and shouted "Monster!" at him as he quickly ran out of the gates. I called out for him but he kept on running for his life. With Carlos by my side as well as Roderich and Elizabeta, I ran through the crowd.

"Al!" But there was no avail...and the next thing I see is...

"Matthew!" Roderich cried out as he stopped me. I looked up and there I saw the lake completely frozen and it was Alfred. I could see him run across the lake, disappearing in the distance. And the next thing that was happening was...

"It's snowing..." Elizabeta said as flakes of snow started falling down.

"In the middle of summer?" Roderich asked.

"Matthew!" Carlos cried out as he ran up towards me. "Are you alright?" I shook my head sadly, "No..."

"Did you know about this?" he asked once more and all I said was, "No..." all sad and guiltily.

Duke Sadiq saw the snow and then shouted, "It's snowing! That so-called King Alfred has cursed this kingdom!" in an angry manner. "He must be stopped! We must go after him!"

"NO!" I cried out. "You can't go after my brother. He didn't mean to cause all of this!"

"You...you're with that monster, too? Do you have the same powers as him?" Sadiq said as he looked me straight in the eyes. "No...and don't call Alfred a monster...," I said.

"Then, are you a monster then?" Sadiq questioned and I shook my head, "No. I'm just as normal as you."

"Then, we must go and get that monster before he causes more harm!" Sadiq called out.

"Alfred is not a monster!" I exclaimed.

"Are you blind!? He nearly put the entire kingdom in danger!" Sadiq argued and I groaned in frustration. "You just slipped on ice!" I shouted back, trying to hold back my anger.

"HIS ICE!" Sadiq yelled until Roderich came up and got straight up in the Duke's face.

"Will you just stop it already!? Alfred is not a monster and never will be a monster!" he thundered. "If you ever insult our ruler like that again, I will rip your damn spine out and feed it to the wolves!" Duke Sadiq remained silent after what Roderich had said and Elizabeta just stood there in shock,

"Roderich..."

"Sorry you had to see that," Roderich replied. "I hate it when people bad mouth Alfred."

I managed to calm down and look up, "Listen...it wasn't Alfred's fault...I pushed him where he managed to reveal his powers. So if anyone's the blame...it's me," I said.

"Matthew," Elizabeta said. "Please don't blame yourself for this."

"No...it is my fault. So, I'm gonna go after him," I said and all I got was a shocked "What!?" from Roderich, Elizabeta, Carlos, and Sadiq. All I did was nod at them, "Yes, I'm going out there to bring Al back. I'm the only one who can convince him to do so."

"But Matthew...it's dangerous out there," Roderich said in a worried tone.

"I know...but I'll manage it," I answered.

"I'm going with you," Carlos said but I shook my head. "No, you need to stay here and watch the kingdom. I promise that I will come back...so we can get married," I said. Carlos didn't argue with me and he nodded. "Okay...please be safe," he said. I nodded and turned to the barn and opened the doors where I saw Kumajirou who awakens from his sleep. He lets out a grunt and a small roar.

"Come on, Kuma. We need to go after Alfred..."

Kumajiro grunted once more and I sighed, "I made him run away from the kingdom, and I need to get him back," I answered sadly until I get a small lick in the face. I smiled at Kumajiro softly, "Come on...let's go," I said and a soft growl came from him.

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

After he ran from the ocean, Alfred was on the mountains and he watched the view of Libertannia as the snow fell softly into the night. He sighed softly and was about to walk until a screech was heard from the other side of him. He looked around to see what was causing that noise and there stood a large bald eagle perched on a rock. Alfred backed away from it, "Please...stay away from me...I don't wanna hurt you," he said.

The eagle didn't seem to be affected by his words and it started to fly towards him, landing on his shoulder. It lets out a small chirp, knowing that it was safe around him. Alfred just stared at the bird and then smiled. "Guess...you're not afraid of me, huh?" he asked. The eagle then flies off of Alfred's shoulder and starts hovering around him. He began to walk through the snowy mountain, turning away from the kingdom he once called 'home'. Just then, he began to sing to himself.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen_

 _A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the King_

 _The winds are howling like this swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I've tried_

Alfred could feel the fear wearing off of him as he kept on walking, singing his anthem with his eagle friend flying above him.

 _Don't let them near, don't let them see_

 _Be the good boy you always have to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..._

 _Well, now they know!_

Alfred quickly took his right glove off his hand, letting it flow into the night winds and began to show off his ice powers without any fear within him.

 _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _Can't hold it back anymore!_

He then used his powers to create which happened to be Tony, the little snow-alien we made when we were young boys. He continued on using his powers as he resumed on walking.

 _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _Turn away and slam the door!_

 _I don't care what they're going to say!_

 _Let the storm rage on_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway!_

Alfred lets his cape flow into the winds and walked towards a large cliff and the eagle lets out a loud screech, which echoed in the air.

 _It's funny how some distance make everything seem small_

 _And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_

 _It's time to see what I can do_

 _To test the limits to break through_

The next thing that Alfred does was taking a big step and a large staircase was formed out of snow. He took a step, and it turned into crystal clear ice. A smile was formed across his face.

 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me..._

 _I'm free!_

Alfred runs up the stairs which were formed from snow into ice and the eagle was right on his tail, screeching to his tune. His arms were widespread across, which beautified the staircase.

 _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _I am one with the wind and sky!_

 _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _You'll never see me cry!_

Soon, Alfred then got on top of the mountain as he looked at the amazing view and then he stomps his foot onto the ground forming a large snowflake that crystallized through.

 _Here I stand and here I stay!_

 _Let the storm rage on!_

Alfred rose his hands up in the air, and used his powers to create a massive ice palace, with crystallized decorations and a large perch for his eagle companion, who watched him create his new home with eager and happiness. He had never felt so happy in his life since he is out of the kingdom and away from the gates.

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground!_

 _My soul is spiraling in thousand fractals all around!_

 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!_

He takes off his crown and looks at it one last time before throwing it away, showing that he doesn't need it anymore.

 _I'm never going back, the past is in the past..._

 _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _And I'll rise in the break of dawn!_

Snowflakes started appearing on Alfred's suit and soon it changed into a white and light blue top with a standing collar with white cuffs on the sleeves. His pants were changed as well as his boots and on the back was a long transparent cape with snowflake designs on it and a small snowflake pendant appeared on his standing collar. He walked towards the balcony in style as the sun slowly began to rise behind the mountains.

 _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _The perfect boy is gone!_

 _Here I stand in the light of day!_

 _Let the storm rage ON!_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

Turning away, the doors of Alfred's palace slam shut as the palace sparkled in the sun's light. For the first time in forever, Alfred was free. He was finally free from the fear that was controlling him. However, for me...I didn't like this at all, and to make things worse, I have to go all the way to convince him to not be afraid in coming back to Libertannia and take his place as king.

I just hope things don't turn out for the worst.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Alright! That's the end of the second chapter of Brother of Snow! Whoo! This was longer than my first chapter, but I really had fun doing it, especially when Alfred broke into Elsa's signature anthem, "Let it Go"! Alright, so I will be working on the third chapter a bit soon, where Matthew will meet the mountain men, who will help him find Alfred and try to bring him back to Libertannia.**

 **Oh and the name, Libertannia is a portmanteau of Liberty and Britannia, so why not?**

 **The third chapter will be up soon. Reviews would be nice but you better _play_ nice!**


	3. Meet the Mountain Men

**Hello all of you Hetalians! KuroganeBlade here and I am back with a new chapter of Brother of Snow! Okay, in the last chapter, Alfred has been crowned King of Libertannia and revealed his powers after his argument with Matthew, forcing him to flee in panic. Now, he is in his new home away from the Kingdom and Matthew is forced to leave, in order to convince him to come back, but he will meet two new friends along the way and will something strange about himself!**

 **Are you all ready for this? You are! Okay!**

 **I do NOT own Hetalia or Frozen...such a bummer!**

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

It was a bright and sunny morning, but it was extremely cold outside the mountains. Kumajirou and I walked through the woods as the smell of the fresh snow tickled our noses, but didn't affect us. "AL! AL!" I called out, my voice echoing in the air. Kumajirou trudged his way through the land, for it was almost covered in 15 inches of snow. I kept on shouting Alfred's name as we went farther.

"Al, I know you're out there! There's no need for you to hide yourself from us!" I exclaimed. "I know it's my fault...but please don't isolate yourself!"

Kumajirou roared slightly. "You're right, Kuma. What am I doing?" I said in shame. "I'm up here shouting to nothing, and we're supposed to be paying attention. Can't this get any worse?"

And much to my dismay, it did. Hours had passed and it was now nighttime. Kumajirou and I were now walking through six inches of show, trying to get ourselves through. I couldn't help but growl to myself, "Snow...it just had to be fucking snow!" I cursed. "Alfred could've had tropical magic that could cover the land with heat, sand, and nice warm-" That's when I saw a large cabin up ahead, where I could feel slight warmth coming from it. Kumajirou and I wasted no time walking up to the cabin until I slipped on some snow and fell onto a freezing puddle, which Kumajirou pulled me out of.

"Thanks, Kuma..." I muttered out and a growl was heard from him.

My suit was completely ruined, but it didn't shrink, thank God. However, it did freeze up and I waddled myself to the cabin like a penguin with Kumajirou following me from behind. "Kuma, you wait here. I'll go and get some things for our search," I said and then walked inside.

Inside the cabin, it was very warm and it had almost a lot of winter clothing and equipment, perfect for me to get the things I need for my journey. "Um...excuse me?" I asked and a male with blonde hair and green eyes popped out of the front desk.

"Hello, there! I am Feliks!" he said in a flamboyant Polish accent. "What can I do for you, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I will be needing some clothing and equipment for my journey," I said.

"Oh, you're going on a journey you say?" Feliks questioned. "Is there someone you're looking for?" I looked pretty shocked of what this guy was saying to me, but I nodded. "He's run off, I need to bring him back."

"Well, we do have men's winter clothing here. Also we have ropes, axes, pocket knives, and some delicious snacks," Feliks said and I smiled brightly, "That's perfect!" I said and reached into my pocket, where I took out a small sack of golden coins and gave it to Feliks, who looked at the sack and his eyes glittered. "Oh my...this is like a great deal here, mister!" he said.

"Yeah, it's all I have," I said.

"This is perfect!" Feliks said until he saw someone else coming inside of the cabin and he was covered in snow. "Hello! I am Feliks, how can I help you, sir?" he asked. "You! I have a bone to pick with you!" he said in a slight angry manner washed in a slight German accent..more like Prussian.

"Oh, dear..." Feliks said backing away a bit.

"Uh..." I said.

"Oh, please. Why don't you go to the dressing rooms? I'll get your clothing for you," Feliks said and turned the other way. "Berwald! Please bring the boy his winter clothing!" he called out then faced the man who was glaring at him.

Moments later, I came out of the the dressing room, now donned in winter clothes from a perfectly fitted vest, to my leather snow boots, and fur coat. I looked back at Feliks who was completely unharmed and a confused look was shown on my face. "Hey, what happened? Where's the other guy?" I asked.

"No worries, Berwald took care of him," Feliks replied.

"Berwald?" I asked and within seconds a tall man with short blonde hair and small eyeglasses appeared and towered over me. "You called?" he asked in a stoic Swedish accent, making me back away, yelping slightly. "He's huge!" I stammered out.

"Don't worry," He said in a calm manner. "There's no need for you to be scared anymore. He will no longer be a threat."

"Um...thanks?" I said with a nervous laugh and backed away slowly.

"Anyways, here is your equipment and food you need for your journey," Feliks said and I nodded. "Thanks you so much."

"And please be careful out there, it's one hell of a storm," Feliks finished and I nodded as I quickly bolted out of the door as Berwald kept staring at me in a creepy manner. Kumajirou looked up and saw me running up to him. "Sorry I took so long...had to get everything I need," I replied and Kumajirou just stayed silent. I hopped onto Kumajirou's back and the both of us were off. It was a bit windy, but it didn't phase us. But as we were about to head our way, we heard a voice from behind.

"Going somewhere, kid?"

I recognized the voice, by listening to the slight German accent and I turned around. It was the same person that came into the Felik's cabin store. But this time, he was showing his face. He had blood red eyes, and silver white hair, revealing to be an albino all dressed in mountain clothing from head to toe. "Um...can I help you with something, mister?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, what I'm seeing that is you're about to go to the woods at this time at night," the male said walking up to me.

"Um...yes," I answered and Kumajirou lets out an angry growl. "It's okay, Kuma," I said as I got off his back and rubbed his head. "What is it that you want?" I asked, glancing at the male albino, who walked up towards me. "I don't think you should be going through there," he said.

"And why not?" I asked, folding my arms at the male.

"Because...it's not safe. It's dark where you can't see anything and there's predators out there," the albino replied. "I think it's best if you come with me, kid. I live in a cabin where it's nice and warm."

I shook my head to to the albino's offer, "Thanks, but no. I can't rest at a time like this," I answered back. "My brother has left my homeland and I must bring him back," he said.

"But you don't even know what kind of danger you're gonna put yourself into," the albino reasoned, but it was no use. Because of my determination of bringing back Alfred was so strong, I didn't even want to listen to what this guy was saying to me. "Listen, mister. I really appreciate your offer," I begun, "...but I don't have time to be sitting down. I need to get to my brother before its too late."

"Hey!" the albino said looking taken aback. "I'm here trying to talk some sense into you, but instead you just keep ignoring me as if this isn't a big deal!"

"What you said isn't a big deal to me. But finding my brother is," I answered back as I turned my heels and walked back to Kumajirou, and the albino growled angrily. "You! You're not going in those woods! I'll drag you away if I have to!" he shouted, but again I didn't listen. "Yelling isn't gonna make me change my mind," I said then looked at Kumajirou.

"Ready?"

Kumajirou growled back and the two of us were off, turning away from the albino. But as we were about to head inside the woods, we see him standing right in front of us much to our surprised and from the looks of it, he looked very peeved. But then I started to get peeved myself, "Get out of our way, mister," I said still remaining calm.

"Not in your life!" the albino shot back. "If you think I'm gonna let you set one foot into these woods, then you're having ruthless death calling to you!"

"Listen, I don't care about your warnings," I replied. "Just let me through."

"You're not going in there!" the albino said.

"I said let me through!" I raised my voice a bit.

"You're not going!" After the albino had said his sentence I let out a growl. I couldn't believe this guy would keep me from continuing my mission to retrieve Alfred. But as I scowled, I felt something strange inside me as the albino walked up to me.

"Now, why don't you be a good boy and come with- AARGH!" The next the that happened is a pile of snow fell onto the albino knocking him down to the snowy ground. Surprise was shown from my face and I began to look around to see where the pile had came from. So far, there was no snow on the trees' branches, not even leaves. I turned to the pile, "Serves you right!" I exclaimed and turned my head away.

"Let's get going, Kuma."

Kumajirou and I walked through the woods, not even noticing that a hand emerged out of the snowy pile. The path we were in started to darken and I managed to take out a lantern from my knapsack I was given by Feliks to help us find our way through. So far nothing has been lurking in the shadows, although I was shaking slightly on the inside. Kumajirou however was aware of his surrounds, and he made sure he was safe as of myself.

"This sure is creepy around here," I muttered.

Kumajirou grunted at my sentence and I nodded, "I know...but we can't stop now," I said even though I kept on saying almost a billion times.

Minutes had passed and the two of us were almost near darkness, but thanks to our lantern, which produced a powerful light, it was easy for us. But then suddenly, growling was heard from the distance and I thought it was Kumajirou doing that. "Kuma, you can stop all the growling," I said. Kumajirou groaned in a denying tone, shaking his head to go with it. I knew he wasn't lying and when I listened closer...it didn't sound like bear growls. It sounded like...wolf growls.

I flashed my lantern up ahead and there Kumajirou and I saw a pack of wolves, viciously glaring at us, their mouths drooling and even licking their lips. "Oh...oh...oh my God!" I trembled in fear, but Kumajirou lets out an angry growl, showing that he isn't scared of the wolves.

The wolves charged forward, ready to attack, and Kumajirou stood on his two hind-legs, throwing me off his back. He swiped his paws at the vicious canines, flickering wounds in most of the pack. I grabbed my lantern and tried to look for something as a weapon, and luckily I was able to find a large branch and whacked some wolves, who were trying to attack me.

Kumajirou roared as he grabbed one wolf by the tail with his mouth and throw it against a tree, knocking it unconscious. But then one wolf was right behind him, getting ready to sneak attack him. I caught what was going and thought fast, "Kuma, behind you!" his ears perked up and Kumajirou fury swiped it in one blow. But much to our dismay, another pack of wild wolves showed up and there were more than the first pack. The both of us backed away slowly as they got us cornered.

"Oh...this is not good!" I said.

But when the pack started to charge towards us, a figure swooped down and the wolves backed away slowly. "Ugh...you damn furballs! You sure have a lot of nerve to be attacking people at this time!" he said, and we recognized whose voice belonged to. The hungry wolves charged towards him, and his eyes narrowed. He rolled out of the way and grabbed a large branch, like the one I had. He knocked some of the wolves out, then another and another until the other wolves backed away. He glared at them and shouted, "Get outta here! Beat it, you mangy mutts!" and the entire wolf pack fled in retreat.

Kumajirou and I looked up and it was him, the albino from earlier and boy was he pissed at us.

"You! In my place...now!" he said and I just folded my arms.

"Are you seriously telling me what to do?" I asked looking unimpressed.

"Damn straight!" the albino thundered back. "I told you this place will be filled with savages like those damn fleabags that attacked you! And I wasn't joking when I said I was gonna drag you out of these woods!"

"Look you can't just-"

"I'm taking you back to my place...right now. So, let's go!" he demanded but I just stood there, with my arms still folded. "I said we're leaving...now!" he roared and I scowled.

"Fine! Fine!" I said, finally giving in. "I'll go with you, but don't think I'm accepting this as an offer."

"Oh, it's an offer alright," the albino said. "And trust me...it's safe."

I rolled his eyes at him. Jeez, I didn't know that this guy would be this stuck-up in my life, not to mention an arrogant prick. I just sighed and walked the same was I was walking through. Kumajirou turned the other way, but he was stopped. "You too, bear!" the albino shouted out and Kumajirou growled angrily and soon followed us out of the woods.

As we walked, all I could see is the albino smirking at me victoriously, and I could feel myself getting ready to trash talk him badly until he can't bear it anymore.

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

After a mile walk, we arrived at a large cabin home where we saw a chimney that had smoke coming out of it. I looked up and was slightly impressed, but still didn't want to be here. The albino opened the door, letting me inside. Kumajirou remained outside and the albino glared at him, "Get inside, you fucking savage!" and a growl was heard from him.

"Hey, you jerk!" I snapped at the albino. "Don't talk to Kuma that way!"

"Oh, so this savage has a name?" he asked.

"Yes! And it's short for Kumajirou," I said.

"Well, whatever his name is better haul his ass inside or else I'm leaving him outside," with that Kumajirou just grunted angrily and entered the cabin. I just sighed as the albino took off his jacket. "Alright, now that we're here. I'll make us something to eat...all of this arguing is making me hungry," the albino said, as he stretched his arms.

"Oh...Gilbert, you're home already?" another male voice called out dipped in a thick Russian accent. And it revealed to be a tall muscular male with silvery-beige hair and light purple eyes, who came out of the kitchen. "Oh, hey Ivan," the albino, whose name was Gilbert replied. Ivan, whose the other male's name was smiled. "You're here just in time for dinner," he replied.

Gilbert snorted, "I was about to start that, but it seems you beat me to it," he said. "Also, we have a guest who will be staying with us tonight."

"Really?" Ivan asked and he turned to me. "Are you that person?"

I turned him and nodded, "Yes, I am," I answered. "I am Prince Matthew Andrew Williams, and I am from the Kingdom of Libertannia."

"Libertannia?" Ivan questioned. "I believe I've heard of that place before. What brings you here?"

"Well," I started "...I was on a mission on finding my brother, Alfred. He and I had gotten into an argument and I pushed him to the point where he ran off and now I have to go through the mountains to find him...and I would have done it, if it wasn't for that jerk over there."

"Hey!" Gilbert called back. "You better take that back!"

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you make me?" I shot back.

"Oh my..." Ivan said. "I see you and Gilbert don't seem to get along with each other."

"We don't," I answered.

"Hey, I was just trying to help him stay safe, but he was too fucking stubborn to even listen to me," Gilbert retorted and I just growled. "Why would I listen to you when I didn't have the time!?" I shouted back.

"Please, you two. You shouldn't be fighting," Ivan said calmly as he smiled softly.

"He started it!" I said.

"Ignoring that!" Gilbert retorted and Ivan just sighed softly, "Let me finish dinner so we can eat," he said and walked away from Matthew and just stared Gilbert before walking back inside the kitchen. I just remained on the soft couch, which was completely made out of real bear fur. Although it was warm and comfortable, I still didn't want to stay in this place. And the worst part was, Gilbert here was watching me...making sure that I don't leave.

Oh boy, this is going to be a long night.

 **Okay, that is the third chapter of Brother of Snow. So yeah, I thought that Matthew and Gilbert would start by not getting along with one another. But I will promise you, they won't bicker with one another and don't worry, Ivan won't be caught in the middle. Yeah, I don't wanna make this fanfiction a carbon copy of Frozen so, I'm gonna add some of my own style to it, just to keep you entertained and all.**

 **Also, I would love for you guys to put your input to this story and even this chapter. Normally, I would be begging for some reviews, but I would love to hear from you, that way I can keep updating!**

 **The next chapter will be up soon! KuroganeBlade... out!**


	4. The Journey Begins

**Hello you Hetalians out there, KuroganeBlade here and I am back with a new chapter of Brother of Snow, where we left off with Prince Matthew meeting the two mountain men, Gilbert and Ivan. And like I said before, Matthew and Gilbert would not get along with each other in the beginning, but will as they go on to find Alfred.**

 **Okay, I would like to start this story...is everyone ready? You are? GREAT! Let's do this!  
**

 **Hetalia and Frozen do not belong to me.**

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

Night was still drifting by and inside the cabin, Gilbert and Ivan were sound asleep. We have had dinner which I have to admit was pretty delicious, but I knew I had to continue my journey in finding Alfred. Without any hesitation or sounds, I managed to get all of my belongings and quietly sneak into the living room where Kuma was sleeping. "Kuma..." I whispered. "Kuma, wake up."

A soft growl was heard from Kumajirou as he slowly opened his sleepy eyes and lets out a yawn.

"Shh! Gilbert and Ivan are asleep, we don't want to wake them up," I warned in a whisper after looking around the cabin. As I finished packing my knapsack, I slowly opened the door and the two of us snuck outside where we saw the shining moon peeking from behind the mountains. As I hopped on to Kumajirou, who lets out a loud yawn after stretching himself, we were ready to head off, but then suddenly...

"And where do you think you're going?"

Turning around, there I saw Gilbert standing with his arms folded, looking fully awake. I stood there in shock and surprise. How the hell does Gilbert even know that we're leaving? But that didn't stop me as I gave him a gaze, "I'm leaving this place," I answered. "I know it's the middle of the night, but I can bear with it."

"And you're going back into those woods, after those mutts tried to eat you? Are you really that stupid?" Gilbert said in slight disbelief and I tried my best not to get angry again.

"No, but holding me back isn't going to do me any good."

"You really wanna risk your life, don't you?" Gilbert said shaking his head. "Don't you even realize that there are more wolves out there?"

"Look, all I'm saying is that I appreciate that you giving a rest stop, but I really need to get going," I answered and was about to walk off, but Gilbert stepped in front. "I don't think so," he said.

"Get out of my way, Gilbert," I demanded.

"Yeah? Why don't you make me?" the mountain man smirked and I just scowled right there. Next thing I see is snowballs slamming up towards Gilbert, mostly in his face. An angry expression was shown on his face as he glared his red eyes towards me as I stood there along with Kumajirou. "What the fuck did you do that for!?" he hissed, his full-fledged anger laced in his voice and the growl to go with it.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything," I replied looking unimpressed.

"You really wanna piss me off, don't you?" Gilbert growled viciously.

"And...why would I do that? I have no intention of provoking people, and I really don't have time to fool around with you," I answered and turned away from the albino who growled in an angrier tone. I tried to ignore him as I slightly nudged my left heel onto Kumajirou's side. He lets out a grunt and slowly turns on his paws, but right before we were about to take off, Gilbert ran right in front of him and I started to scowl angrily.

"Will you please get out of my way?"

"Not in your damn life, kid! I'm not gonna waste my energy chasing you around, and I'm definitely not gonna have yourself get killed!" Gilbert snapped.

"I hate to break this to you, but you don't call the shots," I simply said shooting my eyes at Gilbert.

"But you're staying in MY place!" Gilbert retorted.

"Yes, but not anymore. Now if you don't mind, I have to get going," I answered turning my head away, "And don't even think about following me." Gilbert was about to say something else to me but then, footsteps was heard from the cabin. Those steps came from Ivan, who lets out a sleepy yawn. "Oh my..." he said sleepily. "What's all of this commotion?" He looked up and saw me and Kumajirou.

"Oh, Matthew? Are you leaving already?"

"Yeah, I am," I said.

"Oh...that's sad. I just planned to have a perfect breakfast right before we went to bed," Ivan said sadly. "It would be nice if you just stayed back."

"I can't," I simply drawled. "I need to leave...I'm sorry..."

A sad look came across Ivan's face, "But you can't got off on your own, Matthew," he said. "It's still dark and there might be predators lurking around."

"Thank you, Ivan," Gilbert said to his big friend.

"I don't need any more help, I have Kuma with me," I said to the two mountain men, but Ivan shook his head. "It still isn't enough," he said. "You need someone to assist you."

"No I don't," I protested.

"Yes you do, Matthew," Ivan returned. "Please don't be stubborn."

I wanted to say something back at Ivan, but then I stopped when I saw his expression on his face. His eyes were gleaming with sadness as if he was pleading me not to go inside the woods, but I turned away from him. I didn't want to waste my time escalating the argument and I didn't want to start now. "I'm leaving. Come on, Kuma. Let's go," I said and the two of us were off, leaving Ivan and Gilbert standing.

"I guess we lost the battle, Gilbert," Ivan in a saddened sigh. "Come on. We should head back inside."

"And what? Have that moron get himself killed out there?" Gilbert shot out as he shot a glare.

"But didn't you hear how serious he sounded? He wasn't going to back down from what he was determined to do," Ivan clarified still in his gentle manner.

"Yeah, and I'm not gonna back down either. If he's not gonna cooperate, then I'm gonna take him by force!" Gilbert growled and went towards the other side of the cabin, leaving Ivan for a bit. Seconds later, he pulled out a large brown sleigh with all of his strength, which was pretty shocking yet amazing at the same time. Ivan stood for a moment when he saw Gilbert pull out the large vehicle. "Gilbert? What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" Gilbert then lets out a large whistle, and on the other side a large brown reindeer wakes up from the sound of the whistle and gets up immediately, he dashed towards the two mountain men and skids to a stop. "I'm goin' after him," the albino finished which left Ivan looking very shocked.

"What!? You can possibly mean..."

"Yeah. I know those damn mutts are still lurking around, but what I know is, I'm not gonna stand here and have that kid get hurt," Gilbert conceded.

"But Gilbert, you don't know how vicious those wolves are!"

"You think that's gonna stop me?" Gilbert said as he got onto the sleigh after fastening the reindeer. He glanced at Ivan, who was just staring at him in a worried and disbelieved expression right before saying, "Gilbert... you shouldn't be doing this." The albino sighed and shook his head to add in with his expression. Sure Ivan gets worried and uneasy about going to the woods at this time at night, but he wasn't going to back down of what he was about to do.

"Ivan, buddy, you're being way too soft. I mean come on, the kid's probably out there scared shitless! I really wanna strangle him right now for his stupid decision," he explained. "Hell, I would rape him countless times until he says he won't do something stupid again."

Color drained from Ivan's face, "Gilbert... that's... that's just wrong..." he winced.

Gilbert turned away, "Whatever... if you're not gonna come with me, then I'll go myself," he snapped the reigns and the reindeer started using his strength to pull the sleigh. Ivan watch the albino pull away and sighed, 'I'm going to regret this,' he muttered under his breath and looked ahead. "Gilbert, wait!" he called out, making Gilbert pull the sleigh into a halt. He turned around to see Ivan walking up to him.

"I'll go with you..." he called out.

"Really?" Gilbert said with a smirk. "You changed your mind that quick?"

"I.. I just don't want you to get yourself killed," Ivan answered back as he got up on the sleigh. "You know how emotional I get when it comes to people losing their lives."

"You're always emotional, Ivan..." Gilbert reminded.

"And you can be insensitive and arrogant sometimes," Ivan shot back causing Gilbert to turn around, looking and feeling slightly offended by the remark. 'You don't have to go that far,' he thought and cracked the reigns, making the reindeer move the sleigh through the slightly deep snow and into the dark woods, where I had entered in earlier.

"Which way do you think Matthew went, Gilbert?" Ivan asked.

"That... I don't know, but I know we're gonna find him," Gilbert said as the darkness started looming around the two mountain men, making Ivan turn on a lantern to allow them to see through the pitch blackness.

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

Meanwhile, Kumajirou and I were walking through the forest. I managed to keep my lantern in its right brightness or else I would use too much and the lantern would blow out. Kumajirou lets out a grunt and I quickly noticed it, "Kuma, I'm pretty sure we're going the right way," I said earning another growl as a reply. My face faltered slightly as I was taken aback.

"No... we're not going in circles," I returned.

Kumajirou grunted again, shaking his head and I just huffed, "Look I don't need you backseat driving okay? I know where we are going." I interjected and Kumajirou rolled his eyes. After about 30 minutes, we were still in the forest and I began to notice that the lantern is slowly burning out. Luckiky, my traveling kit was equipped with a lighter and managed to light up the lantern. Just then, Kumajirou soon started to growl angrily, just as he heard something pass by.

"Kuma, what's wrong?"

The only sound I only heard from his is a loud roar, and I look around to see what made Kumajirou go all fighter-mode, and that's when I heard them... the sound of wolf howls. I cringed slightly, "Not again..." I said to myself and turned to Kumajirou. "We need to get moving... fast." With that, Kumajirou nodded and started to pick up the pace. I gripped on the lantern to make sure no wolves are coming our way. Kuma's growl became more vicious as he started to pick the sounds of the wolves' footsteps. My heart was racing and fear was eating me alive, as Kumajirou and I dashed our way through the dark woods.

That was until a wolf jumped from out of nowhere!

"YIKES!" I shrieked in fear and then...

WHAM!

The wolf was swiped away by Kumajirou, but this time, he didn't throw me off his back. He swung his paw towards another wolf, knocking it unconscious. It looked around to see more wolves coming and that made me more frightened than ever. I closed my eyes tight, hoping that this kind of horror will be over, and that's when I felt a somewhat warm and somewhat cold surge wave within me, and the next thing that happened is gusts of snowy winds sweeping the wolves away. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the wolves onto the snow, I finally had a chance to make a run for it.

"Quick, Kuma! Before they get up!"

Kumajirou grunted and landed on his four hooves and bolted away. The wolves managed to get up on their feet and chase after us. The sounds of the stomping footprints coming from Kumajirou echoed through the woods while the wolves let out loud howls. "Come on, Kuma! We gotta go faster!" I cried out.

My heart was racing so fast and the wolves were right on our tails, thanks to the lantern's brightness. We twisted and turned to every direction trying to shake the savages off, but they were still right behind us. Soon our luck completely ran out when another pack of wolves blocked our way, making Kumajirou skid to a stop. He slowly backed away while the wolves growled darkly and licked their lips. I felt myself tremble with fear while Kumajirou growled in anger, ready for a fight. The wolf leaps into the air for an attack and Kumajirou prepares himself. But then suddenly, loud stomping came out of nowhere, and a large reindeer knocks the wolf with its large antlers, sending it flying backwards. Much to my surprise and also annoyance, Gilbert and Ivan had shown up.

"Matthew! Thanks heavens!" Ivan said in relief.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to follow me," I clarified to both of the mountain men.

"And what? Have your ass get eaten!?" Gilbert hissed back. "No way in hell!"

'Ugh! I swear, you're one of those guys who can't even take a hint!" I shouted back at the albino.

"What's that's supposed to mean!?" Gilbert growled.

"Guys! Now is not the time to be arguing, we need to get away from these wolves!" Ivan shouted back and we stopped our shouting and looked at Ivan. He was right, we need to get away from these beasts, if we don't... we're dead meat. I cursed under my breath, "Come on, Kuma!" I said and Kumajirou makes a run for it. "Hey!" Gilbert called out angrily, "The cabin's this way!"

"I'm going to get my brother back!" I shouted back.

Gilbert growled, "That little... West, follow him!" the reindeer bellowed and started going the way Kumajirou and I went and the wolves started chasing after us.

Kumajirou and I raced through the woods in super fast speed, hopes on shaking the wolves off our tails until Gilbert and Ivan caught up with us with West, who happens to be the reindeer's name. "What are you doing?" I called out.

"I should be asking you that!" Gilbert called out.

One wolf leaped up in the air for an open attack, but, thankfully I whacked it away with my stick that I took with me after my first encounter with the wolves. "I'm not gonna let these wolves stop me!" I called out as another came for another attack, but was swiped away by Kumajirou. "Even if I am scared of them!"

"You really are an idiot!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Like you should talk!" I retorted.

Kumajirou stampeded through the woods as well as West, who used his strength to pull the sleigh carrying both Gilbert and Ivan. The wolves were right behind us and they were trying their best to catch up with us. Ivan could feel the panic flowing within him when he saw the savages, "Gilbert... we can't shake them off!" he cried out. "If this keeps up, we're done for!"

"Stop jinxin' it, Ivan! We will shake them off!" Gilbert shouted back.

I could feel the wolves coming closer from behind, getting ready to pounce at us once again. I gripped onto the reigns as Kumajirou kept on sweating his way through the forest, with West neck in neck. Then it happened again, the warm and also cold feeling in my body and stronger winds of snow blasted, sending all of the wolves flying backwards. The cold winds start to gain Gilbert's attention as he pulled West to a stop. Kumajirou stopped at his own pace and soon the three of us looked back to see the wolves on the ground.

"What the... what the hell just happened?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like the wolves have been knocked down by something. They're now too weak to get up," Ivan answered with relief.

I sighed in relief as well, "Well, then I should be get going now," I said.

The two mountain men glanced at me, "Wait, you can at least let us help you find your way out of the woods," Ivan said.

"I really appreciate your help, but I can do it myself," I answered. "I know Alfred is out there and I have to get him before it's too late."

"That's no option," Gilbert answered. "Look, kid. If you're going to find your brother, we're going with you."

"'We'?" Ivan said looking a bit shocked.

"I thought you came here to drag me back," I looked a bit unimpressed of what Gilbert had said.

"I was, but now thanks to those savages who have chased us through the fucking woods, we have no choice but to tag along." When Gilbert said that I just stood there in disbelief, "You're not serious are you?"

"I'm dead serious," Gilbert said with a smirk. "We can't go back now."

"But this has nothing to do with the both of you," I protested. "I was the one who started this mess, so it's best if I went alone."

"And I'm saying that we're not letting you risk your life again, so we're going with you. Whether you like it or not," Gilbert said. Silence occurred between the two of us as the sounds of the winds began whistling around us, a collective sigh came out of my mouth as I ran my fingers through my blonde hair. "I don't know why I got myself into this," I muttered to myself then looked at Gilbert.

"Alright, fine. You can tag along whenever you want," I said. "Just don't ask me anything on this trip, okay?"

Gilbert lets out a smirk as I hopped back onto Kumajirou, who grunted at me. "Me? Get along with _him_? Not in a million years!" I said. Kumijirou shook his head as he lets out a growling sigh as we walked through the woods. Gilbert and Ivan got back onto the sleigh and soon West starts walking right behind us, pulling the two mountain men. I didn't want to look back, but I did and there I saw Gilbert, who just smirked at me in a smug manner and I just rolled my eyes. Now that the wolves don't have the energy to attack us, we managed to exit the woods and managed to find a place where we could rest.

I know that Alfred is out there, and I really hope that we could try to fix things before time runs out.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Alright! Another chapter has finished! I have to say, the chase between Matthew, Gilbert, and Ivan against the wolves was pretty intense, but thank God those beasts didn't kill them... although I didn't make them do that. Well, anyways, I will give more screening time for Alfred because he's also the main character of this story and also, Gilbert and Matthew will start getting to know each other as well, not to mention bringing another character in the story!**

 **If you guys wanna know who, you're gonna have to stay tuned for what will happen!**

 **Reviews are accepted, but no flaming. Also, I have created a poll to see which show should I write another fanfic for. You can only choose two of each.**

 **Okay, that's all for now! KuroganeBlade... out!**


	5. Tony the Snowalien

**Hey, guys! KuroganeBlade here and I am back with a new chapter of Brother of Snow! In the last chapter, Matthew has left to continue on with his journey in finding Alfred and bringing him back to Libertannia, along with two mountain men, Gilbert and Ivan. Now, the journey continues and soon Matthew will encounter another friend from his childhood!**

 **Guys ready to read? You are? Alright then!**

 **I do NOT own Hetalia or Frozen, they belong to Hidekazu Himaruya and Disney.**

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

The sun slowly started to shine over the mountains and even Libertannia. The rays even shone through Alfred's Ice Palace, shimmering and sparkling in a beautiful manner. Alfred was seen walking through the palace with his eagle companion, who was flying around him, screeching happily. "Morning to you too, Patriot," Alfred said happily to the bird, who he now named Patriot. He and Patriot walked towards the balcony to see the beautiful sunrise peek over the mountains. The cold breeze slowly sailing through the air which ruffled Alfred's hair and Patriot's feathers.

"It sure is beautiful when it's morning," Alfred answered

Patriot lets out a squawk, "Come on, dude. I love when the sun rises. They bright up my mood," Alfred recalled and the eagle shook his head.

"Maybe not for you, then..." he chuckled and turned towards the view. "However... this is the first time I feel so free."

"After all what had happened in Libertannia... I was able to come out of the shadows. Where I won't be able to hurt anyone."

"Not even my own younger brother..."

Patriot looked at Alfred right before turning back to the beautiful rising sun. "They will be safe from me... no matter how much it hurt them."

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

In a large cave, I woke up after having a goodnight rest followed by Kumajirou, who stretched his forelegs. I even stretched my arms as I yawned fully. Gilbert and Ivan were the last two to wake up, "Man, that was a good sleep last night!" Gilbert exclaimed in a loud voice. I turned around and looked at him with cold eyes, "Yeah, and you're too loud while your at it," I remarked and Gilbert could only smirk.

"So, it's not like there's no people here."

"Yeah, people with big heads and no conscience."

"Guys," Ivan cut in between us. "It's too early to start bickering."

I didn't say a word as I got onto Kumajirou's back, "Well, we have a long trip ahead of us. Just don't expect a conversation from me," I simply said. The two men watched me head off and soon they got on the sleigh and followed from behind.

Minutes had passed and the three of us walked through the snowy fields, where the sun slowly started rising, its warm rays being on us, while the cold winter breeze sailed past us. None of us said a word throughout our trip, and Gilbert started to become bored and decided to break the silence, "So... Birdie," he said. "What made your brother go fleeing like a little bitch?"

I whirled around to the question... he sure has a lot of nerve saying something like that to me.

"I thought I said to not say anything to me," I simply clarified.

"Well, I'm bored," Gilbert said. "Besides, we don't have anything else to do."

I sighed, "Fine." God I hate myself for doing this. "It all started that Alfred and I had gotten into a fight because I got engaged and he got all freaked about it because I just met him and he said that he wouldn't accept me getting married and-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Gilbert cut me off. "You got engaged to a guy you just met on that day?"

"What?" Ivan asked. "When did this happen?"

"Anyways... he got angry about it and so did I, but I tried to reason with him and-"

"You mean to tell us that you're engaged to a guy you met that day!?" Gilbert cried out looking more shocked and disbelieved and I got annoyed.

"Yes... I did," I grounded out. "and Al tried to walk away and I grabbed his glove and he started using this strange ice magic on me which shocked everyone and myself."

"Um... I hate to interrupt, but didn't your parents teach you not to talk to strangers?" Ivan asked.

"Yes... but Prince Carlos is different," I interjected and Gilbert lets out a smirk.

"Really? What's his full name?"

I scoffed like a sassy woman, "Prince Carlos Rodríguez de Morejón of the Southern Kingdom," I simply answered as if not giving two simple fucks.

"What about his favorite food?" Ivan asked.

"Prime rib and lamb cuts for dinner and Basked Alaska for dessert."

"Eye Color?" Gilbert went next.

"Brown and beautiful," I said sounding very lovestruck at that moment.

"Foot size?" Ivan questioned once more.

"Doesn't even matter," I said, hoping not to answer anymore questions but Gilbert started to take over the questions.

"Did you had dinner with him?" I was going to answer but was cut off. "What if you hate the way he eats, or the way he picks his nose?"

I backed away looking slightly grossed out, "What? Picks his nose?"

"...and eats it?" Gilbert finished.

"Now why would he do that? He is a prince, in case you have forgotten," I answered looking Gilbert straight in the eyes.

"All men do it," the albino said with a smug look on his face.

"It's true," Ivan answered.

"Ew, too much information. And for your information, it's true love."

"Doesn't sound like it to me," Gilbert raised a brow and I scowled slightly, "And how do you know about true love, anyway?" I asked him carefully.

'We don't actually," Ivan said.

I stood there looking unimpressed, "And yet, you tell me that I shouldn't be with Prince Carlos. You guys sure don't have any class at all," I looked away and Gilbert just looked at me looking slightly angered and taken aback.

"Like you're the one to talk!"

Ivan just stood there and sighed while shaking his head. As the day soon comes to a full arrival, the three of us climbed all the way up where we could see the entire fjords from here. We even saw Libertannia, and my heart soon sank when I saw how it looked. Thanks to Alfred, the entire kingdom was completely covered with snow and ice. "Libertannia. My God..." I simply said in sadness. Kumajirou was even hurt of what he saw, but he didn't let a small grunt or growl.

"So, that's Libertannia, is it not?" Ivan asked.

"It is," I said. "It's getting worse."

Gilbert looked ahead and he cringed slightly, "Fuck... it's like the Ice Age has hit there," he said and turned to face me. "Your brother caused all this?"

"I don't even wanna start," I answered looking more hurt. "I gotta find him fast."

"You're really serious about this, aren't ya?" Gilbert asked me with a cheeky smile.

"Don't play stupid, I know I'm serious!" I let out a sigh as I tried to calm my nerves. "We need to get to the Mountains, they're this way, am I right?"

"More like this way," Ivan said as he showed me the two large mountains that stood ahead of me. I gulped slightly, but I managed to keep my composure. "Alright then," I said and walked off. Ivan shook his head while Gilbert just looked at me as Kumajirou and I walked, and he couldn't help but smile. However, his expression was different, but I didn't get to notice because I was too wrapped up.

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

Minutes later, the three of us, Kumajirou and West arrive at a scenery which was near the mountains and my expression soon changed where most of the trees were covered in icy frost and glistening ice crystals dangling from the branches. Also, the waterfall and the pond were frozen crystal clear, which glistened in the sun's light. "Wow..." I said in complete fascination. "I never thought that winter could be so... beautiful."

Gilbert and Ivan were playing with the ice crystals, making them cling to each other and let out beautiful chiming sounds. West noticed what the two mountain men were doing and managed to play with the crystals with his antlers in excitement while Kumajirou rolled his eyes.

I looked around the beautiful scenery until I heard an alien-type voice from the distance. Gilbert and Ivan even heard the voice and then what we saw made our eyes widen in completely surprise. A small snow-alien walking around talking about how beautiful the scenery looked and then looked at us. "Hello," he said in his friendly tone of voice and I shrieked in fear, kicking the alien's head off his head, which landed in Gilbert's hands.

"Hi!"

"Whoa, you're creepy," Gilbert said and passed the head to Ivan, who he too started to pass it back to me.

"I don't want it!" I cried out and soon the three of us were passing down the head as if we were playing hot potato and when Gilbert soon passed it back to me I threw it back onto the alien's body which was running like a headless chicken.

The snow-alien soon gets up and noticed that he was seeing things upside down, "Okay what am I seeing? Why are you guys hanging like bats?" he asked stupidly.

"Let me help you with that," I answered and turned the alien's head over and the alien smiled... although he doesn't have a mouth.

"Ah... thank you so much," the alien answered. "Okay, let's start over... Hello! I am Tony, and I love warm hugs!"

Hearing that name made me freeze for a bit as I remembered the day when I was playing with Alfred before the fiasco happened and he built the alien and I named it... yeah! I remember giving him that name.

"Tony?"

"Yep that's me!" Tony answered bubbly. "Mind telling me who you are?"

"Oh!" I said quickly. "My name is Prince Matthew."

"And who are those two looking big monkeys with you?" Tony asked, and a popped vein appeared on Gilbert's head while Ivan sweatdropped looking a bit uneasy.

"Um... That's Gilbert and Ivan. And those two creatures are Kumajirou and West," I finished as Kumajirou and West let out their moans and grunts. "Aw... I like you too..." Tony cooed in his baby talk.

"Tony... did Alfred build you?" I asked while Gilbert took Tony's stick arm and started playing with it.

"Hey, Ivan. Check it out!"

Ivan looked at the stick and sighed, "Gilbert, now isn't the time to be fooling around," he said.

"Oh, come on, just look," the albino started to bend the arm once more. "How does it work?" then the arm slapped him in the face and Tony grabbed his arm from him.

"Hey, stop it Gilbert. I'm trying to focus here," he said and turned to me.

"Do you know where Alfred is?"

"Yes, I do! Why?"

"Because..." Gilbert answered. "We need Alfred to bring back summer."

"Summer?" Tony said with complete ecstatic. "I always dreamed of summer! The warm sun, and things that are hot and-"

"Really? Seems that you've never been in the heat before," Ivan said.

"No... but sometimes I would just imagine what it be like when summer does come!" Tony answered sighing as he was entering his imagination. "Well.." I started. "Can you show us where Alfred is?"

"Of course! He's this way!" Tony answered, pointing to a direction ahead of us. "Let's go save summer!"

"Don't leave me behind!" I called out as I followed the small snow-alien. Gilbert and Ivan looked at each other and soon the followed in pursuit.

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

Back in Libertannia, the kingdom was expecting the worst. Ice was slowly forming and the temperature was dropping rapidly. The citizens were freezing, but managed to handle it as they were seen carrying logs to their families to make fires. Prince Carlos was seen passing out warm blankets and quilts to everyone with the help of the kingdom's guards. "Here, this will keep you warm," he said to one citizen who was an elderly woman.

"Thank you so much, Prince Carlos," the citizen said.

"The castle is open! There's warm soup and hot cider in the Main Hall!" Prince Carlos announced as he gave the quilts to one of the guards, "Please pass these to everyone who needs one."

"Yes, sir."

"Prince Carlos!" Sadiq's voice called out as he marched up towards Carlos.

"We're over here freezing our little butts off, while you're out here giving all of Libertannia's main goods! Do you have any explanation about this!?"

"The Prince has given his orders," Prince Carlos answered calmly.

"And another thing! Haven't you realized that the Prince might be conspiring with that wicked sorcerer they call a King!? To kill us all!?"

"Do not question Prince Matthew!" Prince Carlos answered firmly to Sadiq. "He has left me in charge and I will make sure that Libertannia is protected from treason."

"T-treason!?" Sadiq said looking taken aback.

Prince Carlos soon noticed the ice forming and then looked at the mountains after he heard the citizens talking about my whereabouts and a look of worry came across his face. "The Prince hasn't returned! I need volunteers to go with me to find him!" he announced to the crowd.

Much to his surprise, many of the citizens had volunteered to go with him. " I volunteer two men, your Highness," Sadiq called out and turned to the men.

"Be prepared. Once you encounter the King, seize him. We must put an end to this dreadful winter."

The two men nodded as Prince Carlos was given a horse by one of the Guards. "Alright men, let's move out!" he answered.

"Yes, sir!" The guards answered, being prepared to head to the path I went to find Alfred.

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Alright, that's the end of Chapter Five! Now I'm ready to write Chapter Six where Matthew, Gilbert, and Ivan finally meet King Alfred! Now I saw one of the reviews who wanted a RusAme pairing... well I have some news for you!**

 **There will be RusAme since there will be Prussia x Canada, so be prepared!**

 **Right, that's all for now! Oh, and make sure you vote on the poll on which fandom should I write!**

 **Reviews are welcome, but please no flaming. If you don't like the story or yaoi, that's fine. Just don't be ignorant enough to post stupid and disrespectful comments.**

 **KuroganeBlade, out!**


	6. Reunion

**Hey, guys! KuroganeBlade here and I am back with a new chapter of Brother of Snow, where we left on with Tony leading Matthew and the group to where Alfred is, while Prince Carlos went to go after the Prince. Now in this chapter, Matthew finally gets to see Alfred... however the reunion... you're going to have to read to see what happens!**

 _I do NOT own Hetalia or Frozen, they belong to their rightful owners._

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

Tony led us the way to where Alfred was hiding thanks to him telling us that he was close to where he is. As we followed him, we winded up inside a large cave almost completely covered in ice spikes. The cold air was strong, but luckily our clothes was able to keep us warm. My heart was pondering fast as we were getting close to Alfred's Ice Palace, and Kumajirou took notice but didn't say anything. Gilbert and Ivan were right behind us and the silence broke when the albino spoke.

"So, Birdie. How are you gonna stop this damned winter?"

I sighed, "This may sound a bit ridiculous, but I'm going to talk to Alfred," I said honestly.

"That's it?" Gilbert said slightly baffled. " You're not afraid of him?

"Yes... but that's all I can think of and I'm not too scared, " I answered, not turning around to face him.

"What if he tries to attack you?" Gilbert questioned. "What if he sends a large monster to go and eat you up?"

"Hey, don't jinx it!" I said, finally turning around.

"I don't know about that... but I am curious of what your brother looks like," Ivan answered. "Maybe he might be a gentle person."

"Yeah, he might be the sweetest guy but doesn't have the strength to face his fears," Tony added and I furrowed my eyebrows. "He was..." I murmured to myself as we exited out of the cave and reached to the end of a trench. I got off of Kumajirou and looked up at a large steep mountain. Gilbert shook his head, "It's too steep. You won't be able to make it going up there," he said, but then Ivan nudged him to look up and see me trying to climb upwards.

"Birdie, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I answered.

"Matthew, you won't be able to reach to the top," Ivan complied. "And also... it's dangerous."

"Who says I can't try?" I reached to another rock as I used all my strength to climb up and so far I was able to climb up one centimeter... no, at least half a foot up. Gilbert chuckled, "Hold on, lemme help," he said until Tony called up.

"Um, I don't want to interrupt, but there's a staircase that leads to Alfred's palace," Tony called out and my ears quickly perked up.

"What!?" I gasped and my foot slipped onto one iced rock, causing me to lose my balance. I stared flailing my hands as I tried to regain my grip onto the rocks, but winded up losing my balance. Gilbert's face panicked slightly and he quickly caught me as I fell from the steep slope. "Whoa, you alright?" he asked me and my face blushed slightly while my heart started to ponder.

"Yeah... you can put me down now," I answered and Gilbert did just that.

We all arrived at the large staircase that was created completely by Alfred's ice magic, which connected to his ice palace. "Whoa..." Gilbert gasped in complete astonishment. I, too was amazed as well, but I wanted to get to Alfred and face him. Tony followed as well as Ivan while West, who was unhooked from the reigns of the sleigh by Gilbert, tried to climb up the stairs, but slipped onto the ice. He tried several times, bit failed miserably. Kumajirou rolled his eyes, while Gilbert just smiled. "Hold on there, buddy," he said as he took hold of the reindeer and carefully lead him back onto the snow.

"Why don't you stay here with Kuma, 'kay?"

West groaned and sat onto the snow while Gilbert walked up on the stairs, holding on to the railings. He managed to catch up with us as I walked towards the two large doors. The first thing I did was raise my balled fist as if I was about to knock. But I stopped myself as my heart started to pound.

"Come on, Matthew. Knock," Tony encouraged.

I looked back at Tony, then at the mountain men and then took a deep breath after turning back to the doors and gave it a hard knocking, but instead of someone opening the doors for us, the opened by themselves!

"I-it opened!" I said slightly surprised.

"That's a first," Ivan said with a smile until I realized of what will happen if Alfred comes and sees Ivan and Gilbert with me.

"Oh, uh... guys? I think it be best if you stay out here. Al froze everything when I introduced Prince Carlos, and I don't want that to happen with you."

"Hey... we went through a lot of hell along the way and now you're telling us to wait outside?" Gilbert said.

"It's for the best," I said and Gilbert shook his head.

"Birdie, we tagged along with you and now, we wanna have a little chat with Alfred about this whole mess."

"Gilbert's right, Matthew. It's all of us that's going in," Ivan answered.

I stared at them for a moment until Tony started to waddle in. I grabbed his arm, and he turned to me. "You need to wait outside, too," I answered him.

"I can't. Alfred built me, remember?" Tony replied.

I wanted to say something, but I knew that the doors were about to close, so I went inside and the three just tagged along with me soon before the doors closed from behind. I looked around and saw the entire interior was made completely out of ice, even the floors which made me slip slightly. "Wow..." I said.

"It really is beautiful," Gilbert commented and I quickly turned around to see the rest of the guys behind me.

"I thought I said to wait outside," I said in a firm tone.

"You maybe a prince, Birdie, but we don't have to do what you say," Gilbert said with a smirk.

"Gilbert..." Ivan sighed.

"Honestly..." I said to myself until I head footsteps coming from on the upper level and a voice that was sounded similar to Alfred's.

"Matt?"

I turned around to see none other than Alfred standing near the footsteps in his Ice outfit that sparkled in the light as well as his platinum blonde hair. Gilbert lets out a "whoa..." while Ivan's eyes widened when he saw Alfred, his started started pondering heavily and he quickly became smitten of how he looked and not in a crazy way. "He... he's an angel," he said to himself smiling in an lovestruck manner. "I've never thought Matthew's brother would be so charming and gorgeous. Such beauty."

Gilbert saw his mountain friend and he couldn't help but shake his head. "You fall hard way too fast..." he said.

"Al..." I said, only facing my older twin. "You... you look different... and this place... it's beautiful."

"Thanks..." Alfred said as he started to feel a bit uneasy and when I tried to walk up the stairs, he backed away.

"Please... Matt, don't come any closer."

"Listen, I just wanna talk to you," I said, trying to keep things straightened out before chaos erupted. "I... I know that I pushed you too far, but you have to listen to me-"

"Matt... I think you should go," Alfred said cutting me off, but I kept on going in full hopes.

"But I just got here. I came all the way to bring you back. You belong in Libertannia."

"No..." Alfred shook his head in decline, "I belong here. Where I can be me... without hurting anyone."

"I think you don't quite understand-" I said, but I was cut off when Tony waddled up towards me, just inches away from Alfred. "How can you say such things, Alfred?" he said in slightly disappointed manner. "You know Matthew is trying to help."

Alfred looked at the snowalien and his eyes widened in shock, "T-Tony?" he said slowly and Tony nodded.

"Yeah... you built me, remember?"

"Just like the one we built when we were younger," I reminded and Alfred smiled softly.

"Yeah..."

"We could be like that, if you would listen to me for a second..." I answered and Alfred's mind started to become clouded of what had happened back when we were younger.

" _Al, slow down! You're overusing your powers!"_

 _Alfred panicked as he broke his fall and he winded up striking me in the head when trying to break his fall in which he did after._

" _M..Matt?" The white streak formed in my blonde hair as I laid unconscious and he started to panic._

Alfred felt more frightened and he shook his head. "No... we can't. I'm sorry, Matt. See ya," he said turning his back from me. "Al, hold on!" I cried out. "At least let me explain what is happening."

"Please... just go," Alfred said as he began to walk away, but I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Al, will you please just listen to me? Please. I can't live this way anymore, please... don't just throw away we had," I said as I followed him. "Just... don't run away..."

"Matt," Alfred said turning to me, looking me straight in the eyes. "Please go home... go enjoy the sun and open up the gates." I was going to answer, but Alfred cut me off right before I uttered one word. "I know... but you need to go, Matt. I know I'm alone, but I'm free. So you don't have to worry about being harmed by me."

"I don't think you understand what's going on..." I said truthfully.

"What do you mean?" Alfred questioned me, his expression changed. "What happened?"

"Libertannia's in deep snow... very deep snow," I said in full honesty.

"What?"

"Yes, you set off an eternal winter. Everywhere, Al," I said and fear started to grow within Alfred.

"Everywhere?

Snow slowly started to form, which slowly started to turn into a blizzard. "Al, please calm down...," I said. "... and try to understand. Everyone in Libertannia are suffering, and it's slowly starting to freeze. You're the only one who can stop it."

"No... I... I don't know how!" Alfred cried out. "I can't unfreeze it!"

"Al, I know you can unfreeze it... please. I know..." and soon I started to break into song.

 _'Cause for the first time in forever_

Alfred backed away in complete panic, causing the blizzard to swirl around the two of us, and he too started to sing, trying to brush away my words.

 _ **Oh... I'm such a fool I can't be free!**_

 _You don't have to be afraid..._

 _ **No escape from the storm inside of me!**_

 _We can work this out together..._

 _ **I can't control the curse!**_

 _And reverse the storm you made..._

 _ **Oh... Matt please, you'll only make it worse!**_

Worse was right... the blizzard started to get stronger and stronger as Alfred's stress and fear started to reach to its danger zone. The cold winds were very strong and violent, and it blew my hair and long curl to the side, but I managed to keep my balance and shielded my eyes from the snow as I kept on singing.

 _Please don't panic..._

 _ **There's so much fear!**_

 _We'll make the sun shine bright..._

 _ **You're not safe here!**_

 _We can fix this thing together..._

 _ **No...**_

Alfred slammed his eyes shut as he held onto his head, trying not to get more overwhelmed as the snow started to swirl around him.

 _We can stop this winter forever..._

 _ **Ah...**_

 _Then everything will be alright._

 _ **I CAN'T!**_

The storm was absorbed within Alfred's body then was released in a large snowy burst out of his fear and frustration and the ice slammed right into my chest. I gripped onto my upper chest as I fell onto my knees wincing heavily after what had happened. Alfred turned around and saw what he had done, making him gasp in horror, 'Matt!' he thought to himself, realizing the results.

"Birdie!" Gilbert cried out when he saw me holding my chest and he quickly ran to my aid. Ivan too was shocked and saw his 'angel' back away in horror. "Are you alright?" Gilbert asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine..." I said panting.

"Matt... who are these guys?" Alfred asked.

"Please... we mean you no harm... we just need you to bring back summer," Ivan said as he tried not to get close to Alfred, even though he gotten more infatuated with him on the inside.

"No," Alfred said. "You guys need to get out."

"No, Al! We can work this out together," I pleaded with all my emotions.

"How, Matt? Just how!?" Alfred yelled out as ice started to crack around his Ice Palace, which made Patriot the Eagle panic as well as Gilbert who looked around. "Birdie... I think we better get the fuck outta here," he said.

"No!" I exclaimed. "I'm not leaving without you, Al!"

"Yes, you are..." Alfred said and used his ice magic to create a large snow monster with claws and spikes made out of ice.

"Get 'em!" Alfred called out and the monster lets out a roar which echoes through the ice palace. The two mountain men gulped hardly while Tony and I felt slight fear rushing through our hearts.

This not good... not good at all.

 **End of Chapter Six**

 _Alright, that was Chapter Six of Brother of Snow, where Matthew finally got a chance to come to Alfred, but sadly it didn't go as how Matthew hope it would turn out, and now he along with Gilbert, Ivan, and Tony, have to face one of their biggest foes... Alfred's ice monster! Aside of that, I brought some RusAme, just like I promised... but it was just a start._

 _Okay, that's all for today! Remember to review away and see how it will turn out._

 _Ja ne!_


	7. Rise of the Curse

**Hey all you Hetalians out there, KuroganeBlade here with a new chapter of Brother of Snow! Where we last left off is where Alfred blasts Matthew in the chest and now he has summoned a large ice monster to kick him as well as Gilbert, Ivan, and Tony out of his ice castle. What happens next... you're gonna have to read the story to see what happens!**

 _Hetalia does not belong to me and neither does the movie Frozen. They belong to Hidekazu Himaruya and Disney._

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

Oh god... oh god! Things had gotten worse when Alfred used his powers to create a ginormous monster made completely out of snow and ice crystals. Its eyes glowed in a menacing red hue and its claws were so sharp, they were ready to attack and kill in a mere second. It lets out a thundering roar, which blew my hair back, and its cold breath whipping against my face. I was struck down with fear, I felt completely frozen in my place, not wanted to leave my older twin behind. As I stood where I was complained paralyzed with fear I heard Gilbert in the background which snapped me out of it.

"RUN!"

With that said, I shrieked and made a run for it with the two mountain men and Tony following in pursuit. The monster soon chased after us as we ran down the stairs until the monster grabbed all four of us.

"Hey, put us down!" I demanded.

"Intruders must leave," the monster said in a low rumbling voice and threw us out of the castle, making us land in the large snow, where West and Kumajirou were waiting. Then, Tony was thrown by the monster and he landed on the snow, but his body was separated because of the fall. I looked up to see the monster charging at us with its claws, "Intruders must leave..." the monster said again. "Oh shit!" Gilbert cried out while Ivan stood trembling with fear.

I quickly went in front of the two men and hold both my hands out, "Get away from them!" I cried out, and there it was again... a warm mixed with cold feeling surging through my body. Then suddenly, a flash of white light mixed with snow flakes and cold winds blasted from my whole body, and struck the monster. This left Gilbert and Ivan shocked as well as myself.

"What the... Birdie, how did you-" Gilbert's sentence was cut off when the monster got up and lets out a loud and angry roar.

"Never mind that, run!" I commanded and the three of us ran off, not even noticing Gilbert's sleigh, which was now demolished by the monster, who swatted it away. It started to chase us down the mountains, leaving Tony to run last, thanks to his small body. The monster was right on our tails as we ran, but grabbed hold of a tree that was bent by the heavy snow. I stopped and grabbed hold of the top, waiting for the monster to come. "Matthew, what are you doing?" Ivan cried out.

When the monster came close, I released my grip and the tree smacked the monster, knocking it off its feet.

As I ran, Gilbert lets out a smirk, "Not bad..." he said, but his tone sounded different for a minute. Before I said something, I was stopped by Ivan as he and Gilbert stopped to see that we have came to the edge of a cliff.

"A dead end!"

"I don't think so. Ivan, hand me the rope!"

Ivan nodded and grabbed the rope from his bag. After giving it to Gilbert, he tied the rope around me and then started to create something in the snow with nothing but a pick axe. "What are you trying to do?" I asked.

"I'm building a snow anchor," Gilbert said. "Don't worry. There's enough fresh snow down below. It's gonna be like landin' on a pillow."

"I woudn't bet on it..."

"Oh, put a sock in it, Ivan," Gilbert spat out and turned to Ivan, who looked away until the ground began to shake, noting them that the monster was getting close. Gilbert turned back to the cliff and threw the loose ends over, "Alright, on three!" he said.

"One..."

I looked over the cliff and felt my heart leap over when I noticed how high it was.

"Two..."

"Uh... Gil... you sure this is a good idea?"

Then suddenly, a roar from the monster was heard and a tree was seen flying upwards and landed right in front of us, making us jump in fear. "THREE!" Ivan cried out and I jumped first, followed by Ivan, and then Gilbert. But we all stopped abruptly, knowing that the snow anchor was working perfectly, which left us dangling. "Is everyone alright?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm okay... scared, but okay..." I answered.

"I think I'm becoming airsick..." Ivan groaned.

Soon Tony finally showed up as he panted tiredly, "I... finally... made it," he panted as he finally caught his breath. "Matthew! Gilbert! Ivan! Where are you? Are you guys out here?" then, he turned around to see Alfred's ice monster who looked angry and dangerous.

Whoa! Where did you come from?" he asked. "Hey, do you know where Matthew and the others are? I'm looking for them and I can't find them! Please? Please? I'm starting to get very worried and I would-"

The monster just ignored the snow alien and marched towards the rope that was holding us. Tony tried to grab onto the monster's legs, making it take notice. He simply kicked him off, sending him flying down the cliff.

"Tony!" I cried out.

"Save yourselves!" Tony shouted as he fell down to the snowy bottom.

Then, suddenly the rope stopped abruptly and we were slowly rising up. Looking up, the monster was pulling us upwards. I quickly tried to untie the rope, and much to my and Ivan's shock, Gilbert slammed his head onto the rocks, knocking him dazedly. "Gilbert!" we both called out until we were all hoisted up, facing the monster whose eyes remained in their glowing red hue.

"DON'T COME BACK!"

"We won't," Ivan said and Gilbert slitted the rope with his dagger, and the monster walked away as we fell almost 200 feet down. Lucky enough, we landed on a large pile of snow with no injuries. I sighed in relief as I got up on my feet, brushing the snow off my clothes.

"You alright, Birdie?"Gilbert asked me as he got up out of the snow.

"Help! Help! I can't feel my legs!" Tony cried out as he wiggled two feet that were popping out of the snow until Ivan emerged from the snow.

"Those are _my_ legs."

"Oh.." Tony answered until he noticed his lower body waddling around. "Quick, catch my butt!"

Ivan grabbed Tony and placed him back together, having him sigh in relief until Kumajirou and West arrived and lets out their sounds.

"Kumajirou! West! You found us!" the snow alien exclaimed as he hugged both of them. I smiled a bit until I remembered what had happened before the chaos had started and sighed in defeat. "Oh no..." I started.

"What's wrong?" Gilbert asked.

"Alfred has kicked us out and now we can't stop this winter," I answered solemnly. "Libertannia is going to freeze anytime soon."

"Then, we should head back!" Tony answered.

"We can't... his monster would slaughter us if we did..." I groaned as I sat on a large rock. "We're finished..."

Gilbert and Ivan stood there silently, starting to feel sorry for my failure in getting Alfred back until their eyes widened in shock. "Birdie! Your hair!" the albino cried out.

"What?" I looked back up. "What are you talking about?"

"Your hair is turning white!" Gilbert conjured and I shook my head. "Gil, your talking nonsense."

"It is, Matthew," Ivan said as he grabbed a mirror from his knapsack and gave it to me for me to look. In my hair, a white streak was forming and my heart nearly stopped. "What!?" I gasped in a very shocked manner.

"It's because Alfred struck you, isn't it?" Gilbert asked.

A flashback started to play in my mind when Alfred's fear had gotten his power stronger and it struck me in the chest and suddenly started to get scared. "No... this is bad...," I said. "We need to get to the Shaman."

"The Shaman?" The two mountain men asked.

"Yes, I knew him when I was younger and he was the one who healed me when Alfred struck me in the head," I answered. "We must go to him, quick!"

I wasted no time getting onto Kumajirou as well as Tony, who sat in front of me. Gilbert and Ivan looked at each other for a moment, then wasted no time doing what I had said. Ivan sat behind me while Gilbert got onto West and two animals carried us away from the mountains and into the woods, hoping that the Shaman was nearby.

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

Back in the ice palace, Alfred was pacing back in forth, looking very frantic. He panted heavily as he balled his hands into fists, then placed his hands on his head. Patriot, who was sitting on his perch looked at the blonde in complete worry as he talked to himself.

"Get it together, Alfred. Conceal it... don't feel it, don't feel it! Don't feel!"

But his powers were going out of control and is Ice Palace was started to be covered in ice spikes. The darkness was surrounding him and his heart was slowly sinking into it. Panic was starting to take over his mind as everything was turning for the worst. He looked around to see his home becoming a complete nightmare.

"No..."

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

The four of us hurried to find where the Shaman's tribe was and thankfully, we were able to find it, thanks to the slight smoke coming from the other side of the forest. I managed to get off of Kuma until I began to feel lightheaded a bit, causing Gilbert to take notice. "Birdie, hold on," he said, but I slightly brushed him off. "I'm alright," I said to him and I looked up to see the tribe that had beautiful teepees built around us. We walked through the tribe and many of its people noticed us, mostly me walking by and smile occurred in their faces.

"So, this is where the Shaman lives?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, he was there when I was born and my fathers had been close to him," I answered. "I just hope he's here."

I winced slightly as I felt a pain through my chest and I quickly held on to it. Not only that, another streak of white appeared in my head. But that didn't stop me; however, it started to get Kuma and West worried, as well as Tony.

As I walked, one tribal man saw me and said, "Prince Matthew has arrived!" he called out and almost immediately, everyone started to take notice and they all smiled. "Prince Matthew is here!" more people said.

"The Prince of Libertannia has shown up!"

"Welcome, your highness!"

Random welcoming were swarming me and Gilbert couldn't help but smirk, "Looks like you're very popular, Birdie," he said jokingly to me. I shook my head until suddenly I felt more pain in my heart, and my hair began to turn more whiter. I clenched onto my chest as while falling on one knee, and the people of the Shaman's tribe changed expressions after seeing what was happening to me. Concerned clamoring started buzzing around as I panted heavily. Gilbert and Ivan quickly ran to my side, and felt my face.

"He's becoming ice cold..."

The people gasped in shock, and that's when the Shaman came out of his teepee when he heard the people's gasping after Gilbert's sentence. He walked up to see me what was happening and his eyes widened in horror.

"Matthew..."

"Shaman... something's wrong..." I said as I tried to regain my composure.

"Please come..." the Shaman answered and Gilbert escorted me to him. He looked at my hands, and his heart sunk even more when he found out that it was losing body heat. "Matthew... your life is in danger. Your heart has been completely frozen because of your brother's power. If it's not removed anytime soon... you will die," he said in a saddened tone.

My heart jumped out of place, "What!? No... no!" until the pain from the ice inside me started to worsen.

"You have to undo it!"

"I can't, young Prince. If it was your head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart," the Shaman explained.

"An act of true love?" I asked not knowing what that means.

"A true love's kiss perhaps," the Shaman suggested and I winced again, my hair almost completely white.

"Birdie, we have to take you back to Carlos," Gilbert said. "West! Kuma!"

The two animals bellowed, and kneeled their heads. Gilbert carried me up bridal style and placed me and himself onto Kumajirou while Ivan got on West. "Tony, come on!" Ivan called out.

"Right! Let's go and kiss Carlos!" Tony exclaimed as he hopped onto West as he and Kuma stampeded out of the village. "Who _is_ this Carlos?"

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

Prince Carlos and his men arrived at Alfred's ice palace and was shocked of how big it was on the outside, similar to how I reacted when I first saw it, when trying to talk to him. He turned to the army, "We are only here to find Prince Matthew, stay on your guard, and whatever you do... do not harm the King," he called out and the men nodded obediently, while King Sadiq's thugs turned to each other, knowing they have other plans on their minds.

The army reached towards the staircase, not even noticing a strange lump of snow that was placed on the left side, but when they reached one more inch, the lump of snow turned out to be Alfred's ice monster, who roared angrily at the soldiers. Carlos backed away looking slightly frightened, as he pulled out his sword. The soldiers clamored when they saw the monster, and wasted no time attacking him with their spears and arrows, which went right into his arm. The monster roared and crystallized spikes appeared on his back, his claws became sharper. He swung his claw towards two of Sadiq's thugs, sending them sprawling back. They soon look back up and saw Alfred heading back into the castle.

"The King!"

They both grabbed their crossbows and ran towards the stairs as the monster kept on attacking Carlos and the others. He ran up the stairs and quickly picked up the speed when the thugs were hot on his tail. He quickly ran into the main room, where the thugs got him surrounded. "No... please!" he said.

But his plead fell into deaf ears as one of them shot an arrow at Alfred, but an ice spike appeared rapidly, saving him from being impaled. He turned to the men, who passed one of the arrows to one another and aimed it.

"Get back!" Alfred said and blasted his powers at the thugs, making them dodge as they try to make an aim and just as the two were about to make an attack, Patriot angrily squawked and flew towards the men, attacking them with his talons. They tried to attack the second time, but the eagle swiped them with his talons once more and even pecked them with force.

"You damn buzzard!"

The first of Sadiq's thugs aimed the crossbow at Patriot, and Alfred gasped in horror.

"NO!" he cried out and blasted an icy shot at him, knocking him out quickly.

"Patriot, you need to get outta here!" Alfred cried out. "I don't want you to get killed! Please! Go!"

Patriot stood silent for a moment, but he knew Alfred wanted him safe. Looking at an open space at the balcony, the eagle made a successful escape, flying above the monster that was attacking.

Meanwhile, Carlos used his sword and sliced the monster by the leg causing him to roar. He hurried his way onto the stairs along with the two Libertannian soldiers. The monster tried to reach and grab Carlos and the men, but he falls into the trench, letting our a demised bellow as he fell. "Quick, men!" Carlos called out.

"Yes, sir!"

Meanwhile, Alfred was face-to-face with one of Sadiq's standing guards. He aimed his crossbow at him, and Alfred shot his first round, knocking the weapon out of the thug's hand. He fired again, as the man tried to run, creating walls to keep him surrounded. He then used his power to create a moving wall that pushed the guard out of the other balcony, knocking the two doors down. The man tried to push it back, but thanks to Alfred's incredible power, it was no use. He was just about to be pushed off the edge.

Prince Carlos soon arrived at the scene to see one of the thugs unconscious and the other about to be pushed to his death by Alfred. He had to put a stop to this.

"KING ALFRED!"

"Don't be the monster you think people see you as!"

Hearing Carlos' plead, Alfred soon ceased his powers panting heavily, not knowing that he should listen or ignore him. The thug , who Alfred had knocked out in the beginning regains his consciousness and he grabbed one of the crossbow and aimed it at the ice king. Noticing what was going to happen, Carlos quickly ran up to the thug and pushed the weapon out of the way, making him shoot the chandelier that hung onto the ceiling. Alfred looked up to see the chandelier falling, getting ready to crush him, he quickly ran out of the way as it came down to the icy floor making him trip and fall onto the hard surface as it shattered.

Soon... everything went completely black... and a high-pitched whining sound was only heard...

 **End of Chapter Seven**

 _Alright, that's it for chapter seven of Brother of Snow, where Matthew and company were forced to flee the ice palace, thanks to Alfred's monster. Not to mention facing Carlos and the soldiers of Libertannia, with the not-so-good-help of Sadiq's men. Now I'm just inches away into completing this story and I am very excited to see what happens next in this story. I really wanna give you the spoilers... but I can't and I won't because it will ruin it for anyone._

 _You know what to do... review away... and I want them now! Sorry, got a little carried away._

 _Anyways, Ja ne!_


	8. Sacrifice

**Hey, all you Hetalians! KuroganeBlade here with a new chapter of Brother of Snow, and I'm really excited because it's almost to the end of the story! Without further ado... let's get on with the chapter!**

 _Hetalia and Frozen do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners._

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

Coldness rippled through the air as Alfred was seen laying on a hard bed inside a dungeon inside the Kingdom. He groaned as he started to gain consciousness, and he finds himself inside the cold cell. Not knowing what had happened after the battle back in his Ice Palace, he tried to get out of the cell, but he was stopped for he was cuffed in shackles. He tried to pull them off of them, but there was no avail and not only that, they were keeping him from using anymore of his powers. He sees a small window that was built next to him and he took a peek outside to see the entire kingdom of Libertannia completely frozen.

"No... what have I done?" he said in a horrified whisper.

Then suddenly, the doors open and coming in was Prince Carlos. Alfred tried break free from the shackles as my soon-to-be husband walked up to him. "Why..." he said to him. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I couldn't get those guards to kill you."

"But I'm a threat to Libertannia. Go find Matt!"

Carlos crossed his arms, "Your brother hasn't returned, your Majesty," and Alfred's heart started to drop. "You need to stop the winter and bring back summer to the kingdom... please. If you don't, everyone will freeze to death."

My twin gave my fiancé a pained expression, "Don't you see? I can't undo the winter. You have to tell the guards to let me go," after the last part of his plead, Carlos sighed.

"I'll see what I can do."

With that, Carlos left Alfred all alone, closing the door behind him. Panting heavily with fear, Alfred noticed the shackles are starting to become frozen by his powers...even though he can't use them.

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

Back in the mountains, Kumajirou and West hurried their way down to Libertannia. Gilbert looked at me and seen clenching onto my chest... and it pained him. "Hold on, Birdie," he said, trying to keep me was warm as possible. Tony was seen next to us as he slid down the snowy hills like a penguin. "Hey, guys! I'll meet you back in the castle!" he called out.

"Alright, stay outta sight, Tony!" Gilbert called out and the snowalien turned to the other side.

The reindeer and the polar bear soon make it through town and charge to the bridge of the castle where one of the maids saw us and said, "It's Prince Matthew!" for everyone in the castle to hear. The two animals made a stop and Gilbert hopped off of Kumajirou, carrying me in his arms. "Gil..." I worded out.

"Don't say anything, Birdie," he said smiling warmly. "We got you back here safe sound."

Ivan didn't say anything but he did smile of how Gilbert was looking at me and how he smiled as he carried me too the doors. Soon, the doors open and Roderich and Elizabeta stood looking very relieved.

"Matthew... oh, thank heavens!"

"We were so worried about you!"

"Please, get him someplace warm. And find Prince Carlos, immediately!" Gilbert requested and my two caregivers nodded.

"We will... thank you so much for bringing him back," Roderich said as he took me from Gilbert.

"Thanks, Gil..." I said before I was carried away. Kumajirou soon followed and the doors close. Sighing, Gilbert turned the other way and walked off, passing Ivan and West who looked at each other and back at the albino who kept on walking. "We should go," Ivan said and West soon followed.

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

Prince Carlos paced back and forth in the main room impatiently, "I have to go out there and find Prince Matthew," he said as he reached to the doors. But he was stopped by Antonio, "But Prince Carlos, you cannot risk your like again," he pleaded. "The weather is too brutal."

"But if anything happens to him-"

"If _anything_ happens to the Prince, you are the only one Libertannia has left," Antonio said cutting him off and Carlos stayed silent. But then suddenly...

"Prince Carlos!"

The doors open and Carlos sees Roderich carrying me inside, "Prince Matthew has returned," he said. His eyes widened and he quickly ran up to me. "Matthew!" and he noticed my hair completely white.

"What happened?"

"Carlos..." I panted. "You need to kiss me..."

"Kiss you?"

"... yes... kiss me."

"We must take our leave now," Roderich answered and the entire crowd left the room, so Carlos and I can be alone. "What's going on? What happened?" he asked me.

"Alfred... he... he struck me with his powers," I said.

"But you said that he wouldn't..."

"No..." I said until I groaned in pain as the ice started to build. "I was wrong..." Carlos quickly carried me to the large sofa and placed me down. He looked me straight in the eyes as I spoke. "He struck me in the heart... and only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart..."

"Meaning... a true love's kiss..." Carlos said.

He got closer to me, his eyes boring onto mine and I was ready get the kiss that would save me from a slow death. But just as he got closer and closer... his demeanor started to change. "Oh Matthew... if only there's someone out there who loved you..." he said but in a dark and sinister manner and I was left completely baffled.

"W...what?" I said. "Carlos, you said you did.."

"As the first born... I didn't stand a chance against my younger twin brother even though he's dead and I knew I had to marry into the throne somewhere."

"W...what are you talking about? Carlos, what do you mean?"

"As heir, Alfred was the first choice, but no one was getting anywhere with him... but you..." Prince Carlos grabbed a jug of water as he walked into the fireplace, while I stood there as if I was thinking that this was nothing but a trick. "... you were so desperate looking for love, you were to marry me just like that!" a wicked chuckle came across his face and regained his composure. "I'd figure that if we _did_ get married, I'd had to stage a little accident for your brother."

He purposely started pouring the water onto the fireplace, putting the entire fire out. My eyes widened in complete shock, "No! Carlos!" I tried to get up off the sofa, but thanks to the ice... it made my heart harden even more. Clenching onto my chest, I looked at Carlos as he looked at me with a smug smile on his face, "And then Alfred doomed himself, and you were dumb enough to go after him. And now, all that's left is to kill Alfred and bring back summer."

My face turned into complete disgust, "Carlos, you monster!" I hissed. "You're no match for Alfred!"

"No..." Carlos knelt towards me, " _you're_ no match for Alfred. _I_ on the other hand, am the hero and will save Libertannia from this wintery death."

"You won't get away with this!" I stung out.

"Oh..." Carlos said as he walked up to the doors, "I already have..." he slammed the doors shut and locked them where I couldn't even reach to the door. I held onto my chest as my skin starts to lose its color slowly, "Please... someone..." I rasped out. "... help."

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

In the conference room, Sadiq and the rest of the men were sitting and they were holding themselves as they shivered while the ice started to grow. "It's getting colder by the minute..." the Eastern ruler answered. "Where's Prince Carlos?" The doors open, and Prince Carlos comes in looking all sad and distraught, looking down on the floor. Ugh! That bastard!

"Prince Carlos! What happened?" Antonio asked.

"Prince Matthew is... dead," Prince Carlos started.

Shocked and saddened gasps came from the men as they asked how did I 'die'. Carlos sat on the chair as he looked at the men with his manipulative eyes, "He was killed by King Alfred," he said.

"His own brother..." Sadiq shook his head.

"We still got a chance to say our marriage vows... before he died in my arms." Everyone remained silent of what Carlos has said to them... not even knowing that he was lying about me being dead.

"Prince Carlos... Libertannia is now counting on you..." Antonio said sadly.

"With all the heaviness in my heart... I have no choice... but to send King Alfred to death for treason."

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

The storm was getting worse and Alfred was able to see it from his cell, and that's when all of the frost rapidly started forming around the cell and even the window. He quickly tried to pull on the shackles to break himself free until he hears the guards come into the door.

"Stay back... he's too dangerous!"

"We can't! We must move in quickly!"

Alfred knew he didn't have much time, to he put up all of his strength to pull shackles off as the frost started to grow, causing the walls of the cell to become brittle and frigid. Soon, the doors open and the guards came in with Prince Carlos, only to have scowls on their faces when they find out that Alfred had disappeared.

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

On the mountains, Gilbert, Ivan, and West were heading back to where they had started and they were nothing but silent to one another since they started walking. Ivan started to look back and his expression hardened for a bit, "Gilbert..." he said. "Maybe we should go back..." The albino scoffed depressingly, "Like we should..." he said as he kept on walking through the deep snow.

"Gilbert..."

West, however, furrowed his brows and ran in front of Gilbert and bellowed and brayed loudly. "Come on, West... you know we can't go back. I know you like Birdie... but we can't..." Gilbert tried to forget everything about me and the journey we had together, but West bellowed even more.

"Birdie is with his true love, okay!?" Gilbert shouted out at the reindeer throughout his frustration and turned away. He sighed sadly as he started to picture me and Carlos sharing a warm kiss and he screamed in the air.

"Why does it have to be him!? Why!?" He groaned and whined like a spoiled child and Ivan couldn't help but smile of what was going on.

"Gilbert... it shows that you're in love with Matthew."

Hearing the L-word in Ivan's sentence, Gilbert quickly turned around. "What!? No! I'm not in love with Birdie," he defended.

"You are, Gilbert. By telling of how you look and spoke, there's no doubt that you're in love with him."

"Oh yeah?" Gilbert said as he sneered, "You were going gaga over Alfred when you saw him for the first time!"

Ivan stopped and blushed, "What do you expect, Gilbert. He was so dashing and handsome. I would love to get a bite out of that," he cooed and giggled like a fangirl. But then, strong winter winds started to wisp through the mountains, which caught both the mountain mens' attention. "What the fuck was that?" Gilbert started as a large snowstorm was about to form around Libertannia because of Alfred!

"Oh no... Birdie..."

"Alfred..."

West bellowed and the two mountain got on and the reindeer bolted the same way they went to bring me back.

"Come on, West! Faster!"

West bellowed and started to pick up the speed.

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

Wincing and panting, I didn't have any time left. I laid on the cold hard floor while the ice started to form on the ceiling, the cold air circulating around the room. Then something started rustling in the chimney, which gotten louder and louder catching my attention, and coming down from the chimney was Tony who landed on the logs and hopped out of the fireplace. "Whoo! I never thought I'd go in there!" he said to himself until he saw me laying on the ground.

"Matthew! Oh no..."

He quickly ran across the room just to find some wood and quickly placed it into the fireplace. He found a match and quickly lit it up, igniting the wood and a golden blaze burned crisply inside. "Wow..." the snowalien said.

My eyes widened with shock, "Tony! Get away from there!" I said in a warning.

"So this what fire looks like..." Tony gotten closer to the fire and one of fire's flares gotten onto his twig arms, causing him to coil, "Too dangerous!" he said to himself. He quickly grabbed me and placed me near the fire to keep me warm.

"So... where's Prince Carlos? Where's your first kiss?"

"I was... wrong. It wasn't true love..." I said dejectedly

"But we came all the way here..."

"Tony... please. You can't stay here... you'll melt..."

"I can't just leave you here. If Carlos isn't your love... then, we have to find who else is," Tony answered and stopped for a moment. "Do you have any ideas?"

I looked away sadly "I don't know what love is anymore..." I said in somber.

"Well, I do! Love is putting others over yourself... like how Gilbert brought you back here and then left you for good." I was left stunned of what Tony had said and I shook my head. "No... there's no way Gil loves me," I said in objection.

"He does, Matthew... when he carried you back... he had warmth coming from his eyes... and how he smiled at you... he cares about you dearly." One of Tony's big red eyes started to slide off his head, forcing him to put it back in its place. This was because he was standing too close to the fire, and it made me worry about him more.

"Tony! You're melting!"

"Sometimes... some people are worth melting for..."

My expression soon changed when the snowalien said that comment as our bond lasted for a couple of minutes until his head nearly started to melt. "Okay... maybe not right this second..." he said as he held his head with both his arms. Then suddenly, the windows opened, the strong winter winds started blowing into the room. "Hold on!" Tony said as he waddled up to the windows and tries to close it until...

"Wait... there something coming from down the mountains," Tony picked a long icicle and bit off the end. He placed it onto his eye as a telescope and his eyes widened of what he had saw.

"It's Gilbert, Ivan, and West!"

The icicle shows a close-up view of the two mountain men dashing down the snowy mountains. "They're coming this way!" the alien exclaimed.

"What? They are?" I questioned.

"Wow! They're moving fast!"

A look of determination came across my face, "Tony... help me get outta here!" I said.

"No! You must stay warm!"

"But I have to get to Gil... since Carlos isn't my true love... then Gil's the only one." Tony remained silent for a mere while and brightened. "You're right! Come on!" he said. "Let's go and get Gilbert!" I struggled to get onto my feet as he clenched onto my chest and once we reached the doors, they were locked. We even started to notice the frost starting to form as well as ice spikes.

"The ice is forming! We have to get out of here... or we're gonna be trapped!"

I tried pushing the doors opening as well as playing with the knobs... but then... frost started to form around the doors, and they were coming from my hands. With a quick maneuver, I burst through the doors, forcing them open and soon, the both of us made a quick get away. As we ran through the hallways, the ice from Alfred's power were forming and it was forming very fast. "We need to find Kuma!" he said. "He can be anywhere in the castle!"

"He's over there!" Tony called out, pointing to Kumajirou, who sitting in the middle of the hall. He perked up when he saw Tony and I run up to him.

"Kuma... I need you to help me get to Gil!"

Kumajirou bellowed and got up on his four legs and we bolted out of the castle just in time before the castle became frozen times two.

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

The winds were very strong as the storm spiraled around and I managed to get onto the ice with the help of Kumajirou and Tony was about set foot as well, but he loses his footing as the strong gales picked him up and blew him away "Don't give up!" he cried out as he was lifted up into the air. I stumbled through the ice and I stumbled slightly, but thanks to Kumajirou, I managed to keep myself steady. It was very hard to see, and my chest was feeling a strong amount of pain, but I manage to let out a loud yell.

"Gil!"

I soon looked at my hands and much to my horror, the ice from Alfred was forming around them as my skin was about to turn more pale. "No..."

Kumajirou roared slightly and I kept on going.

Meanwhile on the other side of the fjord, West was running like the wind as Gilbert and Ivan tried to reach me on time and on the way, a frozen ship started to collapse over them. West grunted with fearlessness and gave it his all, avoiding getting once scratch. As they escape, the ship's bow slammed onto the ice, causing it crack!

"Um... Gilbert?" Ivan started.

"Don't jinx it, Ivan!" Gilbert answered to the taller male. As the ice starts to break, West started to jump over the ice caps, but he soon falls over, knocking Gilbert and Ivan off. They both landed on a large cap after a large splash was heard.

"WEST!" Gilbert and Ivan cried out.

They looked around to see where the reindeer was and he pops out of the cold water and gets himself onto the ice cap. Gilbert and Ivan both sighed in relief, and quickly resumed their mission. I walked through the ice with Kumajirou as my face slowly starts becoming pale and covered with ice. "Gil..." I panted as I winced with all the pain within me.

Hearing my weak voice, Gilbert called back to me. "Birdie!"

Ivan looked around to see where my brother was, "Alfred!"

Meanwhile, Alfred was running through the storm away from the castle and Carlos managed to catch up with him. "Alfred! You can't run from this!" he called out. He turned around to see my former fiance and fear was still stricken within him, "Please... take care of my brother!" he called out.

"Your brother?" Carlos called out. "He was cold and weak when he returned from the mountains! He told me that you froze his heart!"

His eyes widened with horror, "I tried to save him but it was too late!" Carlos continued. "His skin was pale and frozen, his hair turned white. Your brother is dead... because of you!"

"No..." Alfred back away as his fear turned to sorrow as he tried not to believe what Carlos had said. He collapsed onto his knees and the entire storm ceased... which brought relieve, yet astonishment to the people of Libertannia who were watching.

I panted weakly as I started to slow down and Kumajirou tried to nudge me to move faster while up ahead, Gilbert and Ivan were heading my way. "Gil..." I rasped out and I kept going.

Gilbert panted heavily when he saw me, "Birdie..." he said and started running again.

But then, I heard a sword unsheathe and I looked around to see Carlos, holding a sword and he was going to attack Alfred from behind! My face started to dread with horror as I looked up at Gilbert who was trying to reach to me as well as Ivan. I quickly turned away from the two, in which they along with Kumajirou and West stopped to see me going the other way.

"Birdie!"

As Carlos was about deliver the final blow, I managed to get in front of him with my arms all out.

"NO!"

Just then, the same mixed feeling surged through my body and another blast of white light, mixed with the white flames, cold winter air, and snowflakes burst out, knocking Carlos away from Alfred and landed on the hard ice, knocking him unconscious. Soon, my body gave out as I lowered my arms and I closed my eyes and fell onto my knees and then onto the ground. My body was completely pale and was covered with ice and breathed out my last breath until I couldn't breathe no more.

Alfred looked up to see that he was unharmed, but when he turned around, his eyes widened with horror.

"MATT!" He quickly saw me laying on the ground lifeless and he quickly picked me up and shook me slightly.

"Come on, Matt! Wake up! Please... wake up! Please! Matt!"

But it was no use... I was ice cold and my eyes were closed...preventing Alfred to see my shining amethyst purple eyes. He quivered violently as tears started to form in his eyes and flowed down. "No... No!" he sobbed sorrowfully. "No! This is all my fault..." he cried out and soon he broke out in song.

 _Matt... I'm so sorry.._

 _I'm so sorry I took so long..._

 _I realized how much I needed you..._

 _I really did..._

 _And now you're gone..._

Sniffles came across Alfred as his voice trembled with his tears. He ran his fingers through my white hair and looked at my cold body.

 _Please... please just ask me..._

 _Ask me this question one more time_

 _And I'll open the door..._

" _Do you wanna build a snowalien?"_

" _Do you wanna build a snowalien?"_

After the song, Alfred pulled me close and started crying even more, which was loud enough for the others to hear. Gilbert and Ivan felt their hearts break of what had happened and Kumajirou even started crying and West starting to console him. Tony, who survived the winds saw me and was saddened, "Matthew..." he said sadly. The people of Libertannia was saddened by my death, and Elizabeta... she was so stricken... she burst into tears and buried her sobs into Roderich who held her tightly.

The winds whistled through the air as Alfred cried and cried while I laid there... dead and gone.

 **End of Chapter Eight**

 _Alright, that was the end of Chapter Eight and it was a pretty long one! So yeah, Matthew sacrificed his life in saving Alfred... and now look what had happened... he lost his life and everyone is devastated. However, you're going to have to see what happens next in the ninth and final chapter of Brother of Snow!_

 _Remember to review away if you wanna guess! Please, me want reviews!_

 _Ja ne!_


	9. Love Will Thaw

**Hey, all you Hetalians out there! KuroganeBlade here and I am here with the ninth and FINAL chapter of Brother of Snow! Now this is when all of the disastrous events coming to an end... which will start with Matthew and Alfred! I can't wait to see what's gonna happen once I write this out!**

 _Hetalia and Frozen do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners._

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

Alfred cried and cried as he held me in his arms as the silence around us started to come closer to us. Everything in Libertannia has completely frozen and the villagers continued on with their grieving for this complete loss. But then, as Alfred continued on sobbing, his tears landed on my frozen face which rolled down slightly. Then... the tear was slowly absorbed into my face magically, its 'energy' flowing through my veins that connected to my heart, which started glowing in a bright cyan-colored light, regaining its beating.

Soon... my body started glowing in a warm temperature mixed with the cold winds, catching Alfred's attention. White flames and snow energy emerged in elegant ribbons, twirling in the air and spiraling around Kumajirou and West, followed by Gilbert, Ivan and Tony who were all caught by surprise. Soon, a large glowing snowflake appeared above me and soon disappears as well as the ribbons of energy, as a flash of light engulfed my body and died down minutes later, my skin all warm and plump and my hair, regaining its bright golden-blonde color. Alfred stared at me, his eyes still filled with tears, and a groan drawled out of my mouth.

"Al?"

"Matt?" and a tearful smile came across Alfred's face as he hugged me tightly and then wiped the tears from his eyes while I got myself up. "You sacrificed yourself for me?" he asked.

"I had to, Al. I couldn't let Carlos kill you," I said. "You're my brother, and I would to anything to protect you."

Hearing those words, Alfred's heart ached slightly, "Like how I should've done through our kid years... and all I did was push you away and hurt you," he said regretfully.

"Al, the past is in the past," I answered grabbing him in the hands. "Yes, you set off an eternal winter in Libertannia, and yes, you struck me in the heart... but that doesn't stop me from loving you."

"So... you forgive me?"

"Already have, Al. Already have. I love you."

Alfred felt his eyes become teary once more and Tony lets out a gasp, "An act of true love thaws a frozen heart!" he said happily and everyone smiled at each other at the sentence as they remembered the Shaman's words had meant. "Love will thaw..." Alfred said and thought about what Tony had said and his eyes widened as his head was hit hard like a ton of bricks. "Love... now I get it!"

"Al?" I asked curiously.

"Love!"

I soon looked down and gasped in astonishment as the snow and ice beneath my feet started to rise up in the air as Alfred started to raise his arms slowly. The ice was magically lifted off the water, regaining its warmth and clear essence, freeing the ships that were trapped underneath and letting them regain their floating. The snow soon were lifted off the houses and buildings, as well as the castle. All of the people of Libertannia took notice as they watched the beautiful scene of the snow floating up into the sky, the warmness of the summer temperature quickly rising to its main point.

As the snow was finally gone, it formed into a giant snowflake that sparkled in the azure-blue sky. It vanished in small sparkles and Alfred finally lowered his arms.

"Yes!" Gilbert cheered as he jumped around.

"Summer has finally returned!" Ivan rejoiced.

"I knew you could do it," I said, nudging Alfred until his eyes widened a bit. "Matt, your hands!"

"Huh?"

"Your hands! They're glowing!"

"Come on, Al! My hands aren't glowing and-" I looked at my hands and they were glowing in a light blue aura!

Cold winds were circling in an elegant manner with small white snowflakes slowly emerging from my palms. Then, a large snowflake magically appeared in both of my hands, leaving me speechless for a second as the snowflake disappeared. "What the... what's going on!?" I said in complete shock. "Why did a snowflake appear in my hands!?"

"Matt... don't tell me... you got ice powers, too..." Alfred said.

"What?" I asked and I looked at my hands.

"Seriously?" Gilbert asked happily. "You got the same power as your brother? Ha! That's more awesome than bringing back summer!"

"No... that's impossible... I can't have ice powers. I just can't!"

"You do, Matthew. We all saw it with our own eyes!" Ivan exclaimed.

I looked at my hands as its glow started to become slightly dim, "Just... how did this happen?" I asked myself.

"I don't know... but my brother has ice powers!" Alfred said happiness started to overflow within him. "My own brother has ice powers now!"

"Al...," I said looking slightly embarrassed while the others stood there looking very happy as well as Tony, who started to melt quickly in the hot summer sun.

"Hands down, this has been one of the best adventures I had in my life. And sadly my last."

"Tony!" Alfred chuckled. "Hold on, buddy!"

Waving his hand, he brought Tony back into his rightful form right before he became a puddle and after the sound of a poof a large cloud hovered above the snowalien with small snowflakes falling down gracefully. A gasp came from him as he looked up, "My own personal flurry!" he exclaimed as he hopped merrily. Alfred and I just giggled until a groan was heard and we looked on the other side to see Carlos holding his head, as he regains his consciousness.

Gilbert's face changed when he saw him and started cracking his knuckles, "I'm so gonna enjoy this!" he said a bit darkly, but I stopped him.

"Let me handle this one, Gil," I said and I walked up to my now ex-fiance, who looked shocked when he saw me standing alive and well.

"Matthew? But... but he froze your heart!"

"The only frozen heart around here is yours," I said firmly and turned away from him, but then I turned back and threw my hand out, releasing a large stream of wintery magic, striking the traitor, making him fall over the ship and into the water. Alfred laughed, "Nice shot, Matt!" he said and I just stood there bashfully.

"No need to rub it in," I said.

"I think that was awesome, Birdie," Gilbert commented and I blushed slightly to his tone of voice.

"Gil..."

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

Minutes later, the ships that were docked at the ports of Libertannia started to sail away into the seas. In one ship, Carlos was thrown into the cells of the ship by the guards, slamming the barred doors as he tried to get up on his feet. Alfred watched from afar along with Antonio. "So, the ship is gonna take him back to the Southern Kingdom, huh?" he asked and the Spaniard nodded with a smile on his face.

"Yes, your Majesty. We'll see what kind of punishment his younger twin brother has in store for him," he said and Alfred was left confused.

"But I thought his brother died," he said.

"What? Who told you that?"

"Matt told me after the whole winter mess ended." Antonio shook his head to Alfred's sentence. "Your majesty, Carlos' brother isn't dead. He's alive and active... the reason why he said that its because he has a estranged relationship with him. I don't know what really happened between him and Carlos, but he told me once that Carlos hated him with a passion and wanted nothing to do with him."

Alfred stood there in disbelief, "What that lying son of a-"

"But... I told the guards to tell him to give Carlos another chance. I understand what he did was wrong, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't deserve a brother's love."

"So, you telling the guards to tell the brother to go a bit easy on Carlos?"

"Yes, but his punishment is still in the picture. His crimes are unacceptable, so he has to take responsibility for his actions."

Alfred stood silently until one of his butlers walked up to the two men, "King Alfred," he said. "Everything for your re-coronation has been set up," he said.

"Perfect!" Alfred answered.

"You sure you want to do this, your Majesty?"

"I have to," Alfred answered. "The coronation party that happened days ago was ruined, and it's up to me to make up for the mess I made."

The butler stood silently and nodded right before walking away until ranting was heard in the distance and there they saw Sadiq being carried onto the ship by force. "This is an outrage! I demand to see the King and the Prince!" he thundered out and Roderich walked up towards the Eastern Duke with a scroll in his hand.

"Well, we have a word from Alfred and Matthew," he said and opened the scroll. "Libertannia henceforth and forever no longer do any business or trade with the Eastern Kingdom."

Roderich soon closes the scroll, and Sadiq sputtered in a rage, "WHAT!? No! This is absurd! I want to see those two face-to-face at once!" the Duke cried out as he was pushed onto the boat. Alfred watched and he shook his head, "Looks like we're not gonna be seeing him for a while," he said.

 **OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO – OoO**

In the main church, all of the choir members were singing in harmony as all of the guest, including Gilbert and Ivan were all seated, watching Alfred face the pope and myself was standing on the side. Alfred lowered his head down and the pope placed a new crown, which was made out of ice and snow crystals, which he made himself. The pope, then brought the same orb and scepter like the one before and Alfred proudly grabbed the two objects and turned to the crowd as the announcement was made. "Ladies and gentleman, it is the Kingdom's honor to welcome back the King of the Libertannia... King Alfred Fredrick Jones!"

"King Alfred Fredrick Jones!" everyone repeated as they rose from their seats and cheered for him as Alfred stood confident and boldly.

After the re-coronation ended, all of the citizens of Libertannia all gathered up with Alfred, either shaking hands or hugging him and even welcoming him back to the Kingdom after being gone for so many days. And to make things more better for him, Patriot the Eagle flies towards him and Alfred became more happier when he saw his large bird companion appear and perch onto his arm. As Alfred was kept company by the crowd, I watched from the background, couldn't help but feel happy that Alfred has returned to the Kingdom, and had the strength to bring summer back.

"Hey," Gilbert called out and I turned around to see him walking up to me, which made me blush in a rosy pink color.

"Hey, Gil," I answered back.

"Still can't stop being happy for Alfred, huh?"

"You can say that," I answered, feeling a fluttering feeling inside of me as I know what kind of emotions that are coming to me very quickly. "Listen, Gil... I... just wanna thank you for not giving up on me. I know that we didn't get along when we first met... but I can't help but feel appreciated about it."

"Hey, I did what I can... besides, I couldn't let you do it by yourself," Gilbert pointed out as he got closer to me. "With a storm like that, I wouldn't dare let you go out there and have you get killed."

"I know... and that's why I'm thanking you for it," I said. "...and as for Carlos he-"

"He really wasn't your true love," Gilbert cut me off and I just nodded. "Guess, you finally came to your sense."

"I did, and even though I was able to regain the bond I had with Al... I just can't help but think that something else was missing in my life... something that I care as much as I care about my brother," I answered until I felt Gilbert's arms wrap around my waist and I looked up to see him looking at me with an expression that made my heart skip a beat.

"And that something happens to be someone," Gilbert said in a lowered and velvety tone. "Someone like me."

I gulped slightly, but I smiled, "Gil..."

"Come here, my Prince," Gilbert pulled me closer to him, his arm around me tightened slightly. He leaned closer to my face, not ripping his gaze from mine and pressed his warm soft lips against mine. I didn't flinch or tried to pull away, I remained where I was as the kiss lasted for a couple of more seconds. The soft cold winds started circling around us and the ice started forming beneath my feet. The kiss soon breaks, leaving my mouth breathing out snowflakes and I looked onto the ground and saw the small frost underneath. I blushed in an embarrassed manner, "Sorry..." I said.

Gilbert chuckled and kissed me lovingly in the cheek as his hold on me remained.

Alfred soon walks up to see me and Gilbert romantically mingling with one another and he couldn't help but smile of what he was seeing until he noticed a large bouquet of sunflowers popping out in front of him. He looked up to see Ivan smiling at him. "Thanks," Alfred said with a smile. "You didn't have to give me anything, ya know."

"I thought I'd give you something to brighten you up," Ivan answered. "And to remind you how majestic you are."

Alfred blushed to what had Ivan had said, "Hey... I'm a guy..."

"It doesn't matter," Ivan answered, his tone changing. "I still think you're beautiful."

He grabbed Alfred's hand and kissed it tenderly, making him turn away with his smile remaining. Just as their romance was about to start, one of the servants approached him. "Sorry to intro, but your re-coronation party is about to start," she answered.

"Awesome! Just let me do something real fast!"

With that, he managed to track me down, and grabbed me by the shoulder as I stayed beside Gilbert, "Hey, Matt! I need your help something," he said.

"Al, can't you see I'm busy here?" I said, folding his arms.

"That can wait, Matt. I really need you with something!"

"Al... you have ice powers and you just have been re-crowned," I simply said playfully.

"Birdie's right, ya know," Gilbert pointed out.

"Yeah... but _you_ have ice powers too, Matt. And as King, I say you come with me at once," Alfred wasted no time grabbing me by the arm and pulling me away, ignoring my protests while Gilbert just shook his head while smiling and Ivan walking up to him, "You're planning on staying here, aren't you?" the taller man asked.

"I'm assumin' that you're gonna be doing the same thing, huh?"

Ivan chuckled, "What do you expect?" he said.

On the other side of the Kingdom, Tony happily skipped around shouting "Summer!" loud enough for people to hear as he enjoyed the summer heat, while his flurry remained at its place. Kumajirou and West were being fed food by the children, followed by Patriot who joined the two and quickly sparked a bond with one another.

(~)

In the castle's plaza, everyone that participated in the re-coronation party gathered up altogether as Alfred and I stood in the middle. "Are you guys ready?" Alfred called out and the crowd cheered loudly, for he stomped onto the ground and smooth blue ice magically formed beneath the entire crowd. He turned to me and nodded and I looked at my hands as they started glowing again, releasing the cold winds. Looking at the two fountains, I used my powers to freeze the erupting waters to create beautiful abstract sculptures. Then, the both of us unleashed a blast into the sky, as if they were fireworks, letting the small snowflakes fall gracefully.

Everyone started skating around as well as Roderich and Elizabeta, who skated together. I smiled until I slightly slipped onto the ice, but Alfred caught me just in time.

"I knew you could do it!"

"Yeah... but I have a lot to learn..." I tried to regain my balance on the ice. "We're never shutting the gates?"

"Not in a million years!" Alfred said and then with the twirl of his hand, he made a pair of ice skates underneath my boots.

"Thanks, but you know that I don't know how to skate-"

"Come on!" Alfred said as he started pulling me through the ice while Gilbert and Ivan skated as well as Kumajirou and West , and even Patriot who rode on Kumajirou's saddle.

"Look out! Polar bear and reindeer comin' through!"

As Alfred lets go of my hands, I was gliding onto the ice, trying to keep my balance... and even slow down.

"Can't stop, can't stop, can't stop, CAN'T STOP!"

Hearing my screams, Gilbert caught me just in time right before I was about to hit the smooth ice. "Careful, there," he said lovingly.

"Thanks," I smiled back after being picked back up.

Alfred just laughed until he felt Ivan's hand place into his shoulder, "Mind if I join you?" he asked and he smiled while blushing slightly, "Yeah... I'd like it," he said and Ivan grabbed his hand. He kissed it once more and said, "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

The two started skating through the ice, while Gilbert and I started skating around as well. Everyone was having fun with the open gates and I was glad that Alfred and I had repaired our relationship and the best part is... I have ice powers now, although I had a lot to learn and we even started our own romantic relationships!

But what I'm really glad is that the eternal winter in Libertannia has come to an end, and Alfred has now no longer have to be afraid to use his powers.

If Dad and Papa were alive right now... they would be so proud.

Very proud.

 **THE END**

 _Alright, that's the finale of Brother of Snow, where everything goes back to the way it was! The ending was pretty hard for me to do, but I managed to get that over with and also... I thought of Matthew having ice powers, too because well... I felt like it. Don't judge me! So, yeah he has a lot to learn._

 _Okay, that's all for Brother of Snow! Stick around for more of my Hetalia fanfics in the future!_

 _Ja ne!_


End file.
